The Wicked and The Fangless
by Silver tongued Poet
Summary: The sequel to Nessie goes to Hogwarts! History is about to repeat itself! Nessie and the gang have to return to Hogwarts, under cover, to find out who's plotting to destroy Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Stop right there! If you have not read Nessie Goes to Hogwarts, please go now and read it, this story will not make sense if you dont! You have been warned!**

**Now that that's over with! Welcome back! I do want to mention that I have a new poll up about this story in particular, and mind you, I cannot write the next chapter until you send be feedback on it. I have two really great directions that I want this story to go in but I can't choose! So please go check out the poll when you finish reading! Thanks! **

**I know yall are probably tired of hearing my rant so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Miranda! **

Chapter One: Surprises in Ireland

Jake and Cho had been gone now for a week, they weren't supposed to come back until next week and Nessie was already anxious.

"When are Jake and Cho coming back?" She asked Edward for the hundredth time.

"Next Wednesday Nessie." He smiled as he fixed her pancakes on their small kitchenette.

The Cullen's were staying at the summer home of some baseball star in Ireland. Esme and Rosalie posed as maids who lived in and cleaned the house. Their families were also allowed to stay with them.

Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie had already paid them a visit. Maggie really enjoyed seeing Nessie. They were almost the same age now physically so they could do more together.

"So how have you been?" She asked on their mini hunting trip.

"I've been good." Nessie replied. She really didn't remember that much about the vampires who came to her aid those many years ago.

"No more dealings with those lying Volturi?" Maggie growled when she said the Volturi's name.

"Only a little." Nessie grimaced.

They had been running through the vast highlands. Maggie stopped running and Nessie made a wide circle to meet back up with her.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked.

"Have the Volturi been harassing you guys again?"

"Only a little." Nessie shrugged.

"I really hate liars you know." Maggie crossed her arms.

"Right." Nessie remembered that Maggie had the talent of knowing when she was being lied to. So Nessie went into the story. But she figured that Maggie would have something to say about how dangerous it was. Maggie reacted differently.

"Wizards?" She asked skeptically. "You can't be serious."

"Maggie, you would know if I was making this up." Nessie reminded her.

"Yea, I guess, but it just sounds weird." Maggie started walking again. They were in no hurry, they had already hunted.

Ever since meeting the Cullen's, the Irish coven had taken to trying the 'vegitarian' way of life. Maggie was the only one who was successful. Siobhan and Liam cheated every now and then, their eyes were reddish-orange whereas Maggie's were a sunny yellow.

"So who is this Scorpius guy?" Maggie asked after a while.

"He's just a friend that I met at school."

"_Just_ a friend?" Maggie smirked.

"You would think I would learn not to lie around you." Nessie commented. "No, he's a little more than a friend I guess."

"Wow, who would have thought. I thought you and Jacob were inseparable." Maggie thought out loud.

"Yea, I used to think that too." Nessie sighed.

"What happened?"

"It will be easier if I show you than if I tried to explain." Nessie took Maggie's hand in hers and replayed the events from her disastrous year at Hogwarts.

"Wow, so the vampire/werewolf imprints go off and found their other half's in two wizards." Maggie giggled.

"Its not funny!" Nessie said but she was laughing to, it was kind of hilarious.

"Come on, we'd better get back Siobhan probably thinks you've kidnapped me." Maggie took Nessie's hand and they ran back to the Irish coven's home.

Maggie was right, partly. Siobhan was pacing with Liam shadowing her steps.

"Maggie!" she said as the two girls came into view. "We thought we had lost you!"

"I'm fine Siobhan, you worry too much." Maggie said as she patted the large vampire on the back. The Cullen's and Siobhan's coven talked to each other about what had been going on since they had parted ways.

Nessie recounted her eventful year at Hogwarts. Siobhan and Liam, like Maggie, thought she was joking about the wizards, but when Maggie told them it was true, they believed her without further explanation. Then, after more gentle prodding by Carlisle, Siobhan and Liam recommitted to the vegetarian style of hunting.

"We have to stay in remote areas such as this one to avoid temptation." Siobhan explained with a quick smile.

"We'll see how long this lasts." Maggie whispered to Nessie, who giggled.

"What is she doing here?" Edward asked abruptly. Everyone turned to stare at him and then in the direction he was facing. Someone was traveling towards them, much too fast for any human. Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie all tensed to fight whatever this may be. But seeing how relaxed Edward was, the Cullen's didn't mind, he would know if it was something dangerous.

"Miranda?" Nessie said when the blurr came to a stop.

"Hi." She said as she ran into the shade. The three Irish vampires were astounded by this newcomer.

"I'm sorry." Edward ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, this is our friend Miranda. Miranda, this is the Irish coven." He quickly made the introductions.

"Hello." Miranda held out her hand. The three vampires just looked at it. Miranda gave up on introductions and turned to face Bella and Edward.

"We have a problem." Miranda said in a rush.

"What's wrong Miranda?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing serious." Miranda tried to lessen the urgency in her tone.

"I don't believe that." Maggie said, despite her fear of Miranda.

"What?" Miranda turned to stare at the short red head.

"Maggie has the ability to know when she's being lied to." Nessie said as she crossed her arms and looked at Miranda skeptically.

"A vampire that hears false truths eh?" Miranda rolled her eyes at Maggie before turning to the Cullen's. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Maggie?" Nessie asked.

But before Maggie could tell them anything Miranda interrupted. "Fine, I'll tell you about it when we get to your home."

"You're going to wait until we get back to Forks?" Emmett, who hadn't been paying close attention, asked.

"No, I mean your home here." Miranda seemed to be on edge about something.

The Cullen's said goodbye to Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie before following Miranda to their temporary home. She didn't hesitate as she ran up the stairs and threw the patio doors. Miranda, gracefully, sat down on one of the couches. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs, but the rest of the Cullen's stayed to hear what Miranda had to say.

"Now what's this about?" Edward asked.

"Well…." Miranda hesitated.

Several things happened at once. They could hear someone in the kitchen rummaging around, Alice zoned out in one of her visions, and everything went quiet upstairs.

"Hey Miranda, did you tell them yet?" A voice came from the kitchen.

"You Idiot!" Miranda hissed. "I told you to wait outside!" She smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Shut up!" Edward and Alice started to laugh while the others looked at them, then at Miranda, then towards the kitchen. Then the smell wafted through the house, wet dog.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Rosalie growled. She was downstairs in a flash ignoring Emmett's restraining arms. "I'm going to kill you! How dare you let that fleabag in this house!" She screamed at Miranda. "I just cleaned that kitchen last night!"

"What's all the yelling for?" Seth asked as he came from the kitchen.

Rosalie glared at him, her nostrils were flared. Everyone else was either trying to stop from laughing, or staring at the two of them with shocked expressions.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Emmett was the first to respond. Always the first to get annoyed and always the first to speak up, that's Emmett for you.

"How did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Well…." Miranda looked at Seth. "At the wedding." She admitted reluctantly. The Cullen's gasped. "I thought he already had an imprint! He seemed old enough! He asked me for a dance, just a dance! I didn't think it would turn into anything, I swear!"

Seth had grown even more since the wedding. He kept his hair cut short and it was gelled into neat rows of spikes. He was wearing a plain white v neck t-shirt with blue jean cut offs and sandals.

"If you thought the guys were giving Jake a hard time." Edward snickered. "Wait till they hear about this!"

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Seth asked him worriedly.

"No, I'll let you deal with that particular mine field." Edward assured him. "Good Luck with Leah."

"Aww man!" Seth hung his head. Leah was the least accepting of the wolves. She had started by running off with Jake, which left her running around as the vampire's lap dog. That only lasted for about two weeks. When they first began out in London, she applied for a job at one of the local coffee shops to get enough money to attend one of the universities there.

"How's your mom Seth?" Bella asked.

"She's doing good, and so is Charlie." He beat her to the punch. "I'm no Edward, but I'm getting better at it!"

Sue Clearwater and Charlie had gotten together after the new peace treaty was signed between the Cullen's and wolves in early 2007. Someone had to explain the complications that came with being the parent of a mythilogical creature.

Seth was always the one you could count on to be easy going about the Cullen's, Leah on the other hand… They were as different as night and day. Sue had decided to stay neutral on the whole issue for Charlie's sake. She still helped Leah out by sending her all the extra funds she had. Sue would never admit it, but she missed Leah more than anything.

"So Miranda how's Scorpius?" Nessie asked.

"Humm?" She said as if she had been pulled from a different thought. "Oh, he's doing well, last I heard. I think he's upset that he couldn't enter the Triwizard Tournament though."

"The what?" Nessie didn't understand.

"Ah, the competition that did me in." Edward chimed in.

"That's right. You entered the competition as the Hogwarts champion." Miranda said. "I read it in your file."

"I have a file?" Edward was surprised.

"Of course, everyone has a file." Miranda waved his comment away.

"Will someone explain the Triwizard Tournament to me?" Nessie took her uncle's annoyance.

"It's a wizarding comptetion among the three major school's in England." Edward explained.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute." Miranda counted them out.

"One champion is selected from each school. The year I was in it, it was me, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang." Edward continued.

"Harry was selected as well." Miranda added. "But it was all a ploy to try and get him killed."

"They weren't expecting him to bring me along." Edward chuckled darkly. "That's how Cedric Diggory died. I wish I had been able to help him."

"Cho said that the unforgivable curse that they used on you should have killed you." Bella remembered one of the first conversations they had ever had with Cho.

"The killing curse only stuns vampires." Miranda was the one to correct her. "Vampires react differently to spells. Something I've had to learn the hard way." She looked at Seth and then away so quickly that Nessie didn't know if she had actually done it.

"So why would Scorpius be bummed about not being able to enter this contest?" Nessie wondered. Why would anyone in their right mind enter a contest where there was a posibility they could die?

"Well that's not technically true Nessie." Edward answered her unspoken thoughts. "What happened when I was there was just a fluke."

"Yea Ren," Miranda agreed with Edward. "Scorpius is just mad 'cause James entered."

"James?" Nessie almost choked.

"Chill out Ren." Miranda rolled her eyes. "He probably wont get it."

"So why can James enter but not Scorpius?"

"Because you have to be at least 18 to enter. It's still a dangerous contest to enter. I can't believe that Harry allowed his son to enter." Edward answered.

"Allowed?" Miranda snorted. "He's exstatic. Ginny is overreacting about it, but Harry loves that James is 'continuing the family tradition'." Miranda used air quotes. "Ted is upset that he finished last year, he really wanted to enter."

"How is he and Victoire?" Bella asked.

The rest of the conversations went similar to this one. Miranda gave them a minute by minute detail on all of their wizarding friends and the Cullen's told her about their newest exploits.

Miranda waited untill Nessie was fully asleep before she told Edward and Bella something.

"I have a secret." Miranda told them.

"I already know but you may want to fill Bella in." Edward grinned.

"Sometimes that mind reading comes in handy." Miranda laughed at him.

"No wonder Emmett finds this so annoying." Bella grumbled.

"Sorry, Scorpius is going to ask Nessie to the Yule Ball." Miranda whispered.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Bella said a little to loudly. "Sorry…." She whispered with a sheepish grin.

While the adults were whispering, Nessie had strange dreams again. The next morning, she tried to remember them, but came up blank. She only had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**Its up to you to decide what something happens! Please go take the poll! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this is coming so late but I wanted to work on Revenge Bites and get the first chapter out before I continued. I kinda spun this one out a little, I didnt just want to say, they got on a boat and drove at insane speeds to get there. **

**Thanks to ELAELAELA, HellsTheTwerd, Kathy-ducks, anymousse rox, and Wessums for your reviews! You guys gave me a lot of inspiration and I hope this goes along with what you're thinking! You want to see your name up here? Give me a review and I will give you a shout out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Two: Uncertainty

Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle had all gone on a hunting trip. Emmett would have gone but he was having fun messing with Seth.

"Bet you can't beat me in an arm wrestling match." Seth dared him.

"Oh you're on!" Emmett never backed down from a challenge.

"Miranda, what's really going on?" Edward asked on Miranda's third day.

"Nothing," Miranda replied. "can't I just drop in on old friends?"

"You're hiding something from me." Edward accused her.

"If I was how would you know it?" Miranda countered.

"You're blocking me from hearing your thoughts."

"She is?" Emmett said as he slammed Seth's hand down on the table. They all heard the crack of his fingers. "Can you teach me how Miranda?" Seth was rubbing his hand.

"It's something you have to have magic for." Miranda told him. She pulled out her wand and fixed Seth's hand.

"Can you do it on me?" Emmett was literally begging for it. He had always wanted a fair fight with Edward.

"Later." Edward told him. "What is the secret?"

"We got a distress signal from our training base in the Bermuda Triangle last week." Miranda explained.

"You have a training base in the Triangle?" Edward asked.

"Yea. All newbie's that join the Aurors have to go through a week of basic training there. And our senior officers go there to retrain or learn new spells or whatever. We figured that we could get in and out of the Triangle without drawing much attention by the muggles."

"Muggles?" Nessie asked.

"Humans who can't do magic." Miranda said automatically. "Wait a second Ren, you were at Hogwarts for a year and you never heard the term muggle?"

Nessie just shrugged.

"So what does this distress signal have to do with us?" Emmett asked.

"It came from the senior officer on location. He found Jake and Cho's boat, without them in it."

"What?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"Your kidding? Is that why you dragged me out here for?" Seth complained.

"That can't be. They were on a cruise to the Bahamas." Edward couldn't believe it himself.

"I'm just telling you what I heard." Miranda said defensively. "Harry put me on this case because he thought I knew about them, that's why I came to you. You know them better than I do."

"But how would we find them?" Edward asked. "That's out in open water."

"You might be able to tell me why they would be there." Miranda said. "I need all the help I can get. Cho is Harry's best friend."

"How are you going to get to Bermuda?" Emmett asked. Miranda noticed that he excluded himself. Rosalie was still angry that Miranda had brought the puppy in.

"I have transportation." Edward smiled, his teeth gleaming.

"Oh no!" Bella moaned. "I forgot about the boat."

"The boat?" Miranda, Seth, and Nessie said together.

"Don't worry. I'll explain things to everyone." Emmett assured them.

After saying goodbye to Emmett, the others ran, Seth as the sandy wolf wonder, to the local marina where Edwards speed boat was parked.

"Um… wow…." Miranda's hand trailed the side of the boat.

"Yea, he's all about the speed." Bella smirked at her husband.

Nessie had never known about her father's passion for boats, though she knew about how he liked to drive fast.

Seth helped Miranda on to the boat and Edward did the same for Bella. Nessie decided to be different. She jumped off the dock and grabbed on to one of the poles. She swung back and forth a couple of times before letting go and spinning in mid air before landing. She was laughing the whole time and the other's joined in.

Miranda was admiring the craft while Edward was preparing the boat. Nessie asked to help and Bella started to sigh.

"Well now I'll know what she'll want for her birthday next year." Bella told Seth, who just grinned. Just then the sun broke through the clouds. "Edward." Bella called but he was already there pulling her into the shade.

"Miranda, can you help us out?" Edward asked.

Instead of answering, she looked to see if the coast was clear. Then she pulled her wand out and waved it around the boat. Within seconds, the boat was ready to go.

"Seth can you man the wheel?" Edward asked.

"Sure, just tell me what to do." Seth jogged over to the wheel. Edward gave him instructions and he finally made it out of the harbor. Once they were out in open sea, Edward took the wheel and really let loose.

Bella looked like she wanted to talk to Miranda but Edward made it so they would have to scream at each other to hear themselves.

Nessie pulled out her own wand, inspired by Miranda's performance, and started practicing what Miranda had taught her last night.

"It's one of the simplest spells known to wizards." Miranda had explained. "It's a swish and flick wrist movement and the incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa._"

Nessie had tried all night but couldn't even lift air. She was easily frustrated, just like her father. She was still struggling with the pronunciation when Edward came to tell her to go to sleep.

Miranda took notice, she had never thought of herself as a teacher, there was no way that McGonagall was going to let another vampire into Hogwarts but maybe she could teach Nessie what she knew. She didn't seem unwilling to learn, just annoyed when she didn't get it right the first time. But what if she wasn't a good mentor? She had to go back to basic training three times before she passed it. And since meeting the Cullen's and seeing how they live, she questioned her whole life. She really didn't fit in with the vampires because she was such a powerful witch. The Auror's put up with her to an extent, but with her being a vampire could she really fit in? She was just like Nessie, a half-breed who didn't really belong anywhere.

As Miranda was contemplating this, Bella was contemplating her own abilities. She had done magic that one time in Italy, but she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't even have a wand to work with. She had her shield and knew how to control it but she didn't know the mechanics of it, it was just some quirk that she had been born with. Edward and Carlisle had been intrigued at this new development. Edward even wanted to get back into doing magic. Bella smiled at the prospect of having an advantage over Emmett the next time he challenged her to a wrestling match. He was still sore over that time she beat him at an arm wrestling match. But wouldn't that make her fit in less than she did before? Edward still loved her whether she could do magic or not. But she would never truly be accepted by either the vampires or wizards.

Edward was also looking at Nessie and remembering the time he was in Hogwarts. He also thought about James Potter and how he was entering the same competition. Edward wondered if things would have gone differently if he had been able to help Harry. Victor had been cursed into eliminating him and Fleur that night. Harry saved him from being killed by Victor and the weeds. Would he have done the same thing if the situation were reversed? Alice hadn't foreseen it some things can't be changed. He had seen that with Bella, he couldn't change it. He just made it more complicated. He spent the rest of the day second-guessing himself.

Seth was looking at Miranda seriously. He thought about what Bella had said the first day that he and Miranda had made their announcement. Bella had said that if an imprint was supposed to be the best candidate to further on the species, why would he imprint on an unchanging vampire? Did he really imprint on Miranda, or was he just reacting to seeing a new class of hybrid. All the other wolves had imprinted on normal humans. Jake had imprinted on Nessie, which was a story unto itself, and she was half vampire. Judging by the other half vampire children they had met. Carlisle guessed that Nessie would stop growing at age fifteen, three years from now. As Seth looked at her now, she looked older that fifteen, like eighteen, give or take a day or two. He knew the saying; 'they grow up so fast.' It was like they had hit the fast forward button on Nessie.

Nessie noticed their stares.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing." They said at the same time in the same unsure voice. They all looked at each other before staring of into space or at different objects.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Nessie tried one more time, with feeling. The rope that she was concentrating on was lifted up into the air, hovered a few seconds, then landed back on the top of the pile. "I did it! Did you see that? I did it!" She was so excited.

"Congradulations Ren." Miranda smiled vaugely.

"Great job Nessie." Seth mirrored Miranda's lack of enthusiasim.

"I'm proud of you Nessie." Bella said, not sounding proud at all.

Edward looked like he was consintrating on driving the boat.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let me see if I can help us out a bit." Miranda muttered as she drew her wand out again. "_Rapidillia!_" She said, the boat started going faster than was humanly possible, making anymore conversations impossible.

Within the next half hour, they arrived at the Auror's training base.

**Drama, drama, and did I mention drama? haha Next chapter soon I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I'm going to change the category for this fan fic. It's turned into a mystery! haha If you have problems with the direction that I took with this story then you should have voiced your opinion in the polls! :) ****I hope no one has a problem with it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter Three: Mystery

The base was nearly deserted.

"This is our off season." Miranda explained. "We don't get many trainees out here this time of year."

It looked just like an airplane hanger out in the middle of the sea. But instead of airplanes, there were brooms hovering in mid air and some leaning up against the walls. Edward was asking Miranda a thousand and one questions, which she answered without hesitation. Seth seemed bugged by something but was really interested in all the magic. Bella reached out to one of the brooms but stopped just short of touching it.

"Excuse me!" the all heard someone shout behind them. "This is a restricted area! You aren't allowed in here without special permission!" it was a short pudgy man with thick glasses that made his eyes look ten times bigger than normal.

"Cool it sparky." Miranda told the man. She pulled out a small computer device that she opened. A smaller version of her as a hologram popped out of the screen. "I have ID."

"Auror: Miranda Malfoy. Special Forces Unit." Her hologram told the man.

"Oh, you're the one that Harry told me about." The man said, eyeing her warily. "The vampire witch right?"

"How did you know that?"

"It's in your file." He sniffed. He turned and started walking. "Follow me."

Miranda shrugged to the others and started following the man.

"My name is Albert by the way." He made his introduction.

"My name is Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella, and our Daughter Renesmee."

"And this is my boyfriend, Seth." Miranda said as she grabbed Seth by the arm. Albert turned and looked at them with suspicion, apparently that hadn't been in her file. But he let it go and continued down the long hallway.

"The transmission we received is most baffling." Alberto commented as he rounded the corner. "Not even our top code cracker could figure out its possible meaning."

"What makes you think well know?" Seth asked. He was totally at ease in his new surroundings.

"Because you all are the closest thing to family that we could find." Alberto seemed unwilling to answer.

"What about Cho's mother?" Miranda asked.

Alberto stopped and sighed. "We received confirmation this morning that she has died."

Miranda gasped, putting both hands up to her mouth. "Do they know what happened to her?"

"Probably just old age. She was getting up there in years."

"Cho's gonna be devastated." Miranda looked at the ground.

"If we can find what's left of her." Alberto told her in chilling tones.

"So what about this distress signal?" Edward got them back on point.

"Ah, yes." Alberto opened a door with the word 'security' printed on it. There were TV monitors set up on all three walls some larger than others. Everyone one had a section of the hanger on its screen, with one exception.

"Barnaby!" Alberto exclaimed. "Turn that back to camera 4B!"

"Sorry boss." Barnaby replied. He flipped a switch and the monitor went back to its original picture.

"No wonder an intruder got through here." Alberto fell into a swiveling chair and spun around a few times.

"Intruder?" Miranda clarified as she put her foot on one of the arm rests of Albert's chair.

"Yea, our sensors picked up activity in the cargo area, but no one had specific orders to be there. Of course, someone" he shot a look at Barnaby, "wasn't watching the monitors."

"It's not my fault." Barnaby was quick to defend himself. "The system was down for two seconds, I swear!"

"Sure it was Barnaby." Albert rolled his eyes and looked at Miranda. "The distress signal came at about the same time."

"But why would Cho be around here?" Miranda thought to herself. "Something here doesn't seem right." She started pacing. "Have there been any boat's around, like cruise ships?"

"No, I haven't seen any. They usually stay clear of here due to the Muggle myths." Alberto chuckled. "It's amazing what they come up with."

"We did find a little dingy that someone tied to port side." Barnaby answered.

"Can you take me to it?" Miranda asked him.

They all followed Barnaby to where the boat was still tied up as evidence. Miranda pulled out her wand.

"_Prior Incantato_" She muttered. Her wand sparked a little and she pulled out her device that held her ID and opened it again.

"What is that?" Edward asked intrigued.

"It's a DS." Miranda said as she inserted her wand into one of the import jacks.

"That is no DS." Seth said. "I know gaming and a normal DS doesn't do what that one does."

"I never said it was normal." Miranda smirked. "I had the boys in Research and Development come up with this. It's a display console that holds information, like ID's and maps, it also stores my memories."

"Like a portable pensive?" Edward guessed. Seth, Bella and Nessie looked at each other, it sucked being out of the wizarding loop.

"Uh-huh." Miranda commented as she tapped the screen with her finger and a small hologram screen popped up. "But for today, it will show us if this rope was magically tied here, and if so, who's responsible."

A video came up like the monitors in the security room had. Sure enough, Jake and Cho were sitting in a boat. Cho pulled out her wand and spoke, but her voice had no volume. The rope did her bidding and slinked up the boat and tied itself to the railing. The picture faded and the hologram sunk back down into the screen.

"They were here alright." Miranda confirmed. "What did the distress signal say?"

"I can show you." Barnaby pulled out some kind of small disk.

Miranda took her wand out and transfigured the disk into a small computer chip. She placed the chip into another output jack. A little hologram of Cho came up.

"If you're seeing this, it must mean that I've failed." The hologram said. "Don't worry about trying to find me. I have some information that you need to know. It's happening again, history is about to repeat itself. Miranda, you and Edward know what I'm talking about. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, I wish I could give you more information than that but we really have to go."

"Cho. They're here." Nessie recognized Jake's voice. There was also the sound of explosions and shouting voices.

"Oh no!" the Cho hologram shouted as she braced for impact. The hologram disappeared.

Edward growled. "She was ambushed."

"Yes, but by whom?" Miranda said, doubtful.

"How did this happen?" Bella was angry.

"That's what we're here to find out." Miranda said more confidently. "Barnaby, where did you find this at?"

Nessie recognized this place. It was the place where camera 4B had been, the cargo hold.

"There doesn't seem to have been a struggle." Miranda wondered as she looked around. "Do you guys smell anything out of ordinary?"

"Besides the stench of vampires?" Seth grinned.

"Yes." Miranda said as she smacked him on the head.

"I smell one wolf, and about three different humans." Seth said after sniffing the air.

"What are you, a golden retriever?" Barnaby snorted, clearly just joking.

Seth growled.

"Easy Seth." Miranda put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I smell as well." Edward confirmed. Bella nodded as well as Nessie.

"Well the wolf, obviously, is Jacob. One of the humans has to be Cho, but what about the other two? You said that the system went down. Was it base wide or just this room?" She asked Barnaby.

"Well," Barnaby scratched his head. "It was just this room, I think. There are too many monitors for one person to watch."

"Where was Albert?" Miranda asked.

"I was the only one on duty that night." Barnaby confirmed.

"Thank you, I think we have everything we need." Miranda smiled at Barnaby. She turned to Edward her hand outstretched to him. "Give it to me."

"What?" Edward asked innocently.

"You know what, the keys." Miranda laughed.

Edward groaned as he surrendered the keys to the boat.

"Make sure this gentleman's boat gets back to this location." Miranda told Barnaby. She gave him instructions on how to get back to the Irish marina. "His family will be waiting to pick it up."

"How are we getting where we're going next?" Bella asked, relieved that she wouldn't have to go back to the speed boat.

"We're flying back to HQ." Miranda answered her

"Flying?" Seth, Edward, Bella, and Nessie asked at the same time. Miranda grinned at their responses.

"Of course!" She beamed.

Miranda summoned her own broom.

"_Accio broom!_" She said with a flick of her wand. Several minutes later, a hawthorn black broom zoomed across the sky and landed right in front of her. "Go take your pick." She told the others. "Ren, you'd better ride with me." Nessie grimaced but went along with it.

Seth got a more sturdy-looking dark brown broom.

Edward gasped as he found one like he used to have when he played Quidditch.

Bella hesitated in the middle of the huge hanger.

"What's wrong Bella?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know how to fly." She admitted.

"Neither do I." Seth seemed a little hesitant, but ready for everything.

"It's easy, I'll show you." Miranda encouraged them. Seth seemed to relax a little, but Bella was still unsure.

"It's alright love." Edward came over to her. "You can ride with me."

She smiled a little and held his hand.

"Alright then." Miranda mounted her broom, Nessie followed her. "What you have to do is kick off the ground hard. Then stabilize yourself by hovering, and then follow me, we're going to use a V-formation." She kicked off the ground experimentally. Edward kicked off as well.

"This brings back memories. It's just like riding a bike." He commented. Bella was clinging to him, her hands like claws across his chest and her legs wrapped securely around his waist, she was trembling with fear. Edward chuckled at her.

Seth had more trouble. He couldn't even get it off the ground.

"A little help?" He asked Miranda.

They all laughed, except for Bella, as Miranda preformed an on the spot tag-along spell. Seth's broom hovered in the air and then zoomed over to get right behind Miranda's.

"Hey, back off." She said as she nudged it with her wand. The broom responded by making a three inch gap between them. "A little more." Then it slid a foot back.

"Quit it!" Seth complained as Miranda started making the broom bounce up and down.

Miranda put up her wand and took off.

**Can you figure out the mystery people are? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… saw this on and had to share it with you guys: CEDWARD So…. avada kedavra just turns you into a really hot vampire? Great plan voldy. Hope it brightened your day! :D I know it did mine! Now on to chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Four: The Auror's Headquarters

It was nightfall before they reached London. Miranda and Nessie landed lightly in the tall grass of an abandoned field. Edward and Bella were next. She looked shaken but otherwise fine.

"It's just like riding a bike!" Edward was exhilarated. "You never forget it!"

"Anything with speed." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

Seth landed roughly on the ground, face first into the dirt. Bella tried not to laugh, but Edward, Nessie, and Miranda were doubled over in laughter.

"Why I oughta…." Seth said as he spit out dirt.

"Sorry." Miranda smiled. She went over to him and brushed the rest of the dirt off his shoulders. Miranda kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Am I forgiven?" she asked in a small voice.

"Fine." He sighed. "How can I resist such a face?"

They started kissing again and crossing very serious lines.

"Hey! There's a kid here!" Edward covered Nessie's eyes. "Now where is the Auror's base?"

"Under your feet." Miranda pulled out her wand and with a flick, the ground started to shake.

She had unearthed a huge iron gate that was over twenty feet tall.

"Whoa." Seth and Nessie said together.

"Identification?" a voice came from no where.

Miranda stepped forward and pulled out her DS.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Seth asked.

"The gargoyle." Edward answered him, pointing up towards the sky.

Up at the top of the gate stood a gruesome figure, the gargoyle loomed over top of them. Strangely enough, it looked like Caius with bat wings and walking on all fours.

Miranda lifted her DS as high as she could stretch. It lifted out of her hands and up to the gargoyle. It snatched the DS and held it close to his face.

"I also have three guests, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen, and Seth Clearwater." Miranda called up to the gargoyle.

"You may enter." The gargoyle grumbled as he dropped her DS.

The gate groaned open.

"It's a portal!" Bella breathed. She was terrified and amazed at the same time.

The scene before them was breathtaking. Thousands of witches and wizards were running about from fireplace to fireplace. Miranda said what they were doing but Nessie didn't catch the name. Bella cringed away from the flames. She couldn't believe that people would, willingly, walk into fire.

"The flames aren't normal." Edward explained to her. "They won't burn you like normal fires."

"At least you hope so." Miranda called back.

Seth was following close behind her, his arms quivering slightly. "Are you sure we are safe here?" He asked her.

"Of course." Miranda brushed off his concern. "They're all terrified of me."

Nessie noticed that everyone gave their party a wide berth. The wizards looked after them but soon resumed their activities. They were afraid, but used to Miranda.

"You certainly have modernized this place." Edward commented. Nessie wanted to ask if he had been here before but she didn't want to interrupt their conversation, and she didn't want the other wizards to hear.

"Well that's mostly thanks to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Miranda explained to him. "They took on renovating this place after they left Hogwarts."

"So where exactly are we going?" Nessie asked.

"Were going to my office to talk to Harry and Ron."

"Will they be freaked out by the fact that I'm still alive?" Edward asked with a tenor of anxiousness in his voice. Bella rubbed soothing circles on the hand she was holding.

"Probably, but you'll be surprised what doesn't freak him out." Miranda told him.

The conversations stopped momentarily as they walked through door after door finally ending up at the desk of a timid looking witch who was clicking away at a computer.

"Hello Sandra." Miranda said nonchalantly, looking at a bunch of self-propelling paper airplanes.

"M-Miranda!" Sandra said being caught by surprise. "I thought you were on assignment?"

"I am but I need to speak to either Harry or Ron." Miranda replied as she reached up and grabbed a blue airplane and unfolded it. "Do you know if either of them is in?"

"Um…." Sandra turned her eyes back to the screen and clicked a few keys. "Ron is on a family vacation, but Harry should be arriving right-"

She was interrupted by someone barging through the door.

"Hello Sandra!" The man called. "Lovely day isn't it?"

The others turned to see who it is.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Miranda smiled in greeting.

"Miranda?" Harry asked questioningly. "Who did you bring with you?"

"You've met three of them before, but I guess you've been too busy to remember them." Miranda told him. "These are my friends the Cullen's and Seth Clearwater."

"I know you're face." Harry scrutinized Edward. "But I don't know anyone by the name of 'Cullen'."

"You might remember me by a different name." Edward stepped forward and held out his hand. "I don't suppose you remember Cedric Diggory?"

**I know this is short chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something to read, it's been a while since I posted something. I've got more ideas for Revenge Bites now that I have watched David Slade's version of Eclipse! It was really good, so worth the wait! It was so good that I'm going back tonight to see it again! See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short one! Lots of drama and a quick resolve, sort of. This one, and the next, will overlap each other. I hope you can keep up! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :D**

Chapter Five: Confessions of a teenage vampire

"Ced-Ced-Cedric?" It sounded if Harry had something stuck in his throat.

"Miranda, you better slap him or something." Sandra said. "He looks like he's going into hysterics."

"Yes, that's me." Edward ignored her comment. His warm smile turned into a grimace as he tried to forget the images passing through Harry's mind now. The graveyard, his own shocked, terrified face staring back at him, his wake and how sad and distraught everyone was. "Perhaps we better talk about this in private."

Harry, unable to speak, just nods and follows Edward into a room. The door had letters on it that spelled out 'Mr. H. Potter: Head Auror'

"Come on." Miranda told Bella and Nessie. "This could take a while."

The other girls followed her out of Sandra's office.

"I don't know where to begin." Edward started. This must be all so confusing to Harry. "Why don't I start at the end of my human life, as you remembered me?"

"That would be good. I don't understand most of that part anyway." Harry motioned for Edward to take the chair that was across from his own.

"Dumbledore allowed me to come into the school because I had magical decedents. He also knew that I was a vampire. He knew that Hermione Granger, well I guess she is Hermione Weasley now, would be an advocate for magical creatures, so he decided to do a test."

"What about Amos?"

"Dumbledore preformed a memory-altering spell that made him think I was his son. I was very good at magic, so I fit in well there. Dumbledore told all the teachers that I was 'special' that there was something about me that made it so I wouldn't age a day over 17. Professor Snape was the only one who questioned it."

"I wonder why?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"But some thing's were set in motion that day I arrived at Hogwarts." Edward went on darkly. "Alice, my sister of sorts, warned me of dangers to come, her usual speech, but something told me to really listen and read her thoughts carefully."

"Read her thoughts?" Harry interrupted.

"I can hear vampire and human thoughts." Edward answered him. "And Alice can see visions of the future. Some vampires have extra senses, like Miranda's magic. They are brought over when we are changed and intensified."

"Hum…." Harry was deep in thought. "So go on, about these things set into motion?"

"I noticed Professor Moody acting strangely and I read his thoughts and found out that he was an imposter."

"You knew and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I tried but I got a message from Alice saying to keep it to myself. It might have disrupted the outcome of her vision."

"Why?" Harry was immediately outraged. "You could have told me about this, yet you chose to remain silent!"

"Harry, you don't upset the balance of the future!" Edward tried to speak calmly. "I've known Alice long enough that I listen to her advice."

Harry fumed, but let it go. He wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Before the third task, I couldn't let his insane plan come to fruition. I confronted him and he tried to perform a memory charm on me, it gave me temporary amnesia of the past couple of hours. But by the time I snapped out of it, it was too late."

Harry sensed that it was getting to the worst part.

"We were already at the graveyard. I was about to tell you the plot when someone used the killing curse on me."

"Wormtail." Harry said in a growling tone. Though it had been several years since he was killed in the war, Harry still hated the man, or rather the rat. "But how are you alive then? He… killed… you."

"Spells don't have the same effect on vampires." Edward quoted Miranda. "I thought it was just a fluke thing with me but Miranda found it out when she became one of us."

"So what did happen to you?"

"I blacked out. When I came to I was surrounded by the students and Amos was sobbing all over me. I read through their thoughts and they all assumed I was dead. Your thoughts were illegible. I couldn't make out what happened while I was out."

"Voldemort was resurrected by Wormtail, and we dueled. I was able to get away with your body." He seemed reluctant to say how. Edward didn't push him for it. "This is why we didn't have a body at your wake." Harry pointed at him.

"It was very hard for me to leave. But Alice said it would be for the best."

"What about Cho, how could you do that to her?" Harry was upset again.

"I felt like a cad for leaving her that way, but I knew it would work out someday. Alice said so."

"You sure put a lot of confidence in her." Harry noted.

"She has scarcely been wrong." Edward defended her. "Her predictions have come true since I've known her."

"Do you know what you put me through?" Harry asked quietly after a moment.

"Actually I can. I went through 24 hours thinking the love of my life was dead. There are no words to describe it."

"Yea?" Harry said angrily. "Take that feeling, and multiply that by how many years it's been. Cho nearly died because of you!" He shouted the last part. Sandra didn't want to come in.

"I have made many mistakes in my life but Cho and I have resolved our differences long ago!" Edward roared getting right in Harry's face. Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at Edward's chest. "What are you going to do?" Edward laughed. "You can't kill me!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Miranda yelled at the same time Bella whipped in front of Edward and pushed him back. Harry's wand clattered to the floor.

"Enough Edward." Bella said in a soft, but firm voice. As he looked down at her, he intense, chaotic excitement drained out of his eyes pulling him back into his old self.

"Fine. We agree to disagree." Harry bent down to pick up his wand as he spoke. He straightened his glasses and brushed out the wrinkles in his coat. "Miranda, I thought you were on assignment?"

"I am, that's why were here." Miranda gave Edward a dirty look, accusing him with her thoughts.

"Well what brings you here?"

The four other's looked at each other nervously, fearing his reaction. They were saved by Sandra.

"Tea Time!" She announced brightly.

**It's not over, there will be more explosive outbursts along the way. But I have a question, where's Scorpius?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a while since I uploaded! I've been dealing with stuff at home and have lacked any inspiration to write! **

**Discaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Six: Fear

"How 'bout I take you guys on a tour of the Ministry while we wait?" Miranda suggested to Bella, Nessie, and Seth. The three of them were staring at the door anxiously. "Don't worry about them. Harry and Edward are adults. They know how to handle themselves without acting like idiots."

They followed her, unwillingly.

"Uh Miranda?" Bella asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Great job Ren!" Miranda smiled at Nessie.

They were now in the training room, there were dummies set up everywhere. There were other wizards there as well practicing on them. Nessie had pulled out her own wand and was practicing on a dummy that was twice her size Seth was using one dummy as a punching bag.

"I just wondered if you could help me learn how to do magic." Bella said in a quick whisper. "I've been trying to recreate what I did at Volterra but I can't seem to get it right."

"Yes, I was impressed by your display of raw talent at Volterra." Miranda replied. She was still looking at Nessie practicing on the dummy. "I see a lot of myself in you and Ren. I can try, but I'll warn you know." She turned back to face Bella with seriousness in her ice blue eyes. "If you can hone your magical abilities, you'll be shunned from the vampire community. And the fact that you are a vampire will make the wizards unwilling to accept you. I've been living on my own for years. If you choose this life, it will be a lonely existence."

"Will this happen to Nessie as well?" Bella stared at her daughter as she asked the question, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't know. Rules may apply differently to half-breeds like her. As far as I know, I'm the only vampire in existence who can do magic, because I was a witch before I was changed. I have nothing to base my fears on. Though, I fear all the same, I don't want to doom others to this fate unless it is of their own choosing."

Neither of them was looking at the other, they only watched Nessie's excitement.

"I need to be able to protect my family." Bella said in a determined voice. "I will not allow Aro to hurt my family ever again!"

"Then I shall teach you everything I know." Miranda turned to face Bella with a smile. "Ren as well. First thing you'll need is a wand."

Since it would be a while till they could go to Ollivanders, Bella just sat and watched Miranda and Nessie practice.

"That's it Ren, keep it up!" Miranda was saying.

Just then, Miranda's DS vibrated. She picked it up and opened it. A miniature Sandra appeared in a cowering position.

"Miranda! You'd better get back here quick!" Sandra's terrified voice came from her miniature.

"I'll be there. Come on!" Miranda turned invisible with speed. Bella picked up Nessie and did the same. Seth exploded right in front of two terrified witches and took off after them.

"You can't kill me!" They heard Edward yell. They were standing outside of Harry's office. Sandra was trembling under her table.

"They just began to argue! I don't know what happened!" Sandra wailed as Miranda opened the door.

"_E__xpelliarmus!_" Miranda yelled at the same time Bella whipped in front of Edward and pushed him back. Harry's wand clattered to the floor.

**A/N: You've already read this part so I'm skipping it!**

"So she's just disappeared?" Harry asked Miranda over tea.

Harry and Edward were sitting as far away from each other as possible, each one ignoring the other.

"It seems as if she did." Miranda replied. "Her message said that she failed. That history was going to repeat itself, that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. She said that Edward and I would know what she was talking about, but we're drawing a blank. Can you think of anything?"

"No, I don't." Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to understand what Cho meant.

"Well, what events are happening now that happened in the past?" Miranda asked.

They stared at each other as the answer became clear.

Bella and Edward were having their own whispered conversation.

"What were you two arguing about anyway?" Bella asked him.

"It was nothing." Edward was looking at everything but Harry.

"It sure sounded like nothing." Bella turned to stare out the window. "Edward please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you depressed." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"We were arguing about Cho." Edward sighed, defeated. "He claims that I abandoned her, which is true, but I had to. He wouldn't let me explain. And I take full responsibility for everything that happened to that poor girl on my behalf. He just made me so angry when he blamed me and wouldn't allow me to explain. You know how bad I am about my temper."

"I know, but give him a chance." Bella smiled. "He seems like a nice enough man. And I'll be there next time to pull your foot out of your mouth." She laughed as she touched him on the nose.

"THE TRIWIZARD CUP!" They heard Miranda and Harry shout at the same time.

"The what?" Seth asked. Poor Seth, so out of the loop when it came to other magical affairs.

"The Triwizard cup must be it!" Miranda said excitedly. "That's how Edward and I would know what she meant! We were both there, as were you and Cho."

"Of course!" Harry banged his fist on the table, disrupting the tea. "Why didn't I see it before! We have to stop the tournament!"

"No, you can't." Edward, though speaking about Harry's comment, spoke only to Miranda. "The Triwizard Tournament's rules are binding, once the contest is announced, there's no turning back."

"Then well have to find out whose doing this and stop them!" Miranda looked at Edward in frustration. He always ruined everything.

"Well there's only one way to do that." Harry spoke to Miranda only, ignoring the rest of them. "I guess were going back to School."

**But how will they do that? I honestly have no idea! I absolutly lothe writers block! If you have any idea's please tell me! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, its been a while huh? ^^; Sorry guys! I got so busy with the things I had to do at home that I lacked the time and inspiration to write! :X I have been a very bad author I know! I'll make these next couple of chapter's worth your wait! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *cries histarically***

Chapter Seven: Going back to Hogwarts

"I can't believe were going back." Edward said a loud as he was trying on his new robes.

"I can't believe it either." Bella replied. A lot had changed since the last time they were there. "I'm actually excited to go!"

"That's only because you can do magic now." Miranda elbowed her playfully.

"I hope no one will recognize us." Edward said worriedly.

"No one will with these." Harry said as he produced four glasses of vile looking stuff.

Harry inhaled deeply and then coughed. "Ah Polyjuice Potion! Brings back memories." He added with a grim smile. "I'll have someone brew us up some more to take with us, then they will send more via the Floo Network. Since were Auror agents, we won't run into complications."

"Eww…." Nessie wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"I'm glad I don't have to drink that awful stuff." Seth agreed with Nessie's assessment.

"I agree with Seth!" Miranda gagged. "Thank goodness I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"A meta-what?" Nessie asked.

"Metamorphmagus." Harry said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "A witch or wizard born with the innate ability to change some or all of their appearance at will."

"Why thank you Percy." Miranda said sarcastically with a grin.

Harry coughed and went out of the room awkwardly mumbling something about getting more supplies.

He didn't like being compared to his brother-in-Law, Ron's older brother, Percy. In fact, no one mentioned him anymore. His exile had been one of his own choosing. He was ashamed of himself for choosing the ministry over his own family. Molly used to go into his old room and cry when no one was in the house. Miranda, on one of her many trips to the Burrow, had walked up stairs and found her that way. Molly had wiped her eyes and started dusting off the bookshelf with the apron she wore. "My, my it's dusty in here!"

"Harry's right." Miranda said. "Watch this!" She shook her head quickly and her hair turned pink. She grinned brightly while her audience gasped in surprise, Nessie clapped. Miranda shook her head again and it went back to its original color.

"Whoa, you looked just like Tonks for a minute there." Harry said as he walked in again with an armful of papers.

"Tonks?" Edward probed as he looked at the image floating through Harry and Miranda's heads. "Her face looks familiar."

"She's my cousin." Miranda replied softly. "Or _was_."

"What happened?" Bella walked over and comforted Miranda.

"She was killed in the battle for Hogwarts back in my seventh year." Harry answered for Miranda. "Her husband as well. Poor Teddy was left parentless just like me. They had named me his Godfather just shortly before the battle."

"That's why he hangs out with the guys so much, well except when he's not snogging Victoire." Nessie realized. "He's like their brother!"

"Exactly." Harry said at the same time that Edward said. "Where did you learn that word? Do you even know what it means?"

Nessie blushed as she held her fathers hand to show him the many make-out sessions that Teddy and Victoire had during her first year.

"We'll talk about it later." Edward muttered.

"I'm sorry about your cousin Miranda." Bella, unaware of the quiet conversation between her husband and daughter, hugged Miranda.

"Thank you Bella." Miranda smiled. "We weren't as close as I wanted to be. She hated my parents for turning out her mother, and was angry at me by association. I tried many times at school to befriend her but she was just so stubborn!"

"Oh, that's right!" Harry's head snapped up. "I had forgotten that you were in Gryffindor. You were the only one, besides Sirius, who wasn't in Slytherin."

"I was made fun of because of that as well!" Miranda snapped at him. "The Gryffindors didn't accept me because I was a Malfoy, and the Slytherins didn't accept me because I was in Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff's were always on the fence about me and the Ravenclaw kids wouldn't talk to me because in their opinion, I wasn't smart enough for them to hold an intelligent conversation with!"

"Um, Miranda…." Bella said in a soft voice.

"What!" She shouted. Edward gave her a warning growl.

Bella looked down at her hands. Miranda had a firm grip on her.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry!" Miranda said. She let go of Bella and held her hands behind her back.

Everyone looked at each other, no one dared break the awkward silence that followed Miranda's little outburst.

She looked at the papers on Harry's desk. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yea, I keep it around for just these occasions."

"Harry you naughty boy! You're not spying on your kids are you?" Miranda giggled.

"Maybe." Harry replied.

"It's good to see something useful that's actually on paper." Miranda commented as she pulled out her DS. "I have some maps like this on here but there not as reliable as that map."

"It's the Marauder's Map." Edward answered Nessie's unspoken question. "Harry's dad four of his friends created the map. It's a detailed replica of Hogwarts. It even shows where people are in the school."

"Like Scorpius!" Nessie beamed. She darted over to the desk and begged Harry to show her how it works.

"Nessie," Harry had picked up on her nickname (Bella moaned), "it would take a long time to find him without knowing in what general area he might be."

She had forgotten about him in the wake of Cho and Jake's disappearance. She wondered how he was doing and what he was doing. She could hardly wait to see him when they got back.

"He's not going to recognize you." Edward told her.

She frowned and tried very hard not to think about the necklace that was around her neck that felt like it was a pulsing neon sign. _It's a gift from him! It's a gift from him!_

She never took off the necklace that Scorpius had given her for her last birthday. She always hid it beneath her clothes so that her parents wouldn't see it. Edward would blow a gasket if he knew about it. She didn't know what her mother would think about it. Who ever knew what Bella was thinking? She rarely took down her shield, or as Miranda referred to it, Occlumency, to let Edward hear what she was thinking. And though it drives him insane, he's happy that she's happy.

Harry sighed. "Well, bottoms up you three." He held his nose as he gulped down his polyjuice potion.

Bella and Nessie turned up their noses.

"There has got to be a better way!" Bella whined as she picked up her glass.

"Afraid not love." Edward's expression mirrored hers. "Cheers."

The three of them clinked their glasses and downed it.

**. . .**

"Ugh, this feels weird!" Nessie's voice came out of a short, tan-skinned girl with curly brown hair, Bella laughed when she realized Nessie had turned into Jessica Stanley.

"Wow…." Edward laughed. "Where'd you get the hairs from?" His voice came out of Ben Cheney's body.

"I figured that you would get a kick out of being your old class mates." Harry laughed a little. His voice came out of Eric Yorkies body.

"Well, at least you got the couples right." Bella's voice fell off of Angela Webber's toung. Bella/Angela and Edward/Ben started snogging, as Nessie called it, in front of everyone.

"Break it up you two!" Miranda's voice came out of Katie Marshal's body. She rolled her eyes. "We have a job to do!"

Seth snickered quietly as Bella and Edward stopped. Bella looked like she would have been blushing if she could.

"Ugh, so embarrising!" Nessie stamped her foot. "Please don't do that in front of Scorpius!"

"He's not even going to recognize us anyway." Edward pointed out. "And if he does," he pointed to his forehead, "I'll know."

"Come on, let's get up to McGonagalls office to get our class schedule." Harry/Eric said as the others followed him.

**Soooooo whacha think! Please read and review! What did you think of the people Harry chose to use in the Polyjuice Potion? Or about the fact that Scorpius hasn't shown up in, like, seven chapters? Please tell me what you think! :D**

**Scorpius is in the next chapter I promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so no one gets confused... With the exception of Miranda and Seth, everyone took a polyjuice potion. The reason why Miranda doesnt need one was already explained. So for a recap: Edward looks like Ben, Bella looks like Angela, Harry looks like Eric (I thought it would be best not to make him Mike for obvious reasons!), and Nessie looks like Jessica. Seth didn't need one because no one would know who he was! **

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D I got more into the lovey dovey thing here. My friend EsmeAliceRose, this chapter is dedicated to you! :D I took my inspiration from your fanfictions. I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

Chapter Eight: Secret Love

"And I was all like, 'Seriously?'" Alexia droned on as she clung to Scorpius's arm. Ever since she had learned of Nessie's expulsion, she had been overjoyed. She also never let Scorpius out of her sites.

Scorpius sighed as he beat his head on the table. _Someone please jinx me now!_

He missed Nessie terribly. It had been almost two weeks since the last time she wrote to him. That had been the longest that she had gone without talking to him someway. Usually, if she couldn't write, she would use the Floo Network to come and visit him. Though the Cullen's rarely allowed her to, they were afraid of the fire.

"I wonder who they are." Alexia pointed at the new kids coming into the great hall.

Scorpius looked up to see six new people filling into the great hall. The two in front were a boy and girl. The boy had dark hair and acne problems and the girl had frizzy red hair. The second pair was a boy with a slight tan and tawny hair, his girlfriend was very tall and willowy with light brown wavy hair. The last two that came in didn't look like a couple. The boy looked faintly familiar but Scorpius couldn't put a finger on it. The girl was the shortest of the group, but her wild tangle of brown hair made up for it. She looked like she was looking for someone but stopped when she looked at him. She looked away quickly and hurried to catch up with her friends.

"They must be new here." One of the Slytherin boys said with a smirk. "The short one in the back was kinda hot. I wonder if she and the big guy are dating. I still need a date to the Yule ball."

"I thought you were going with Me." the girl sitting beside him snapped at him.

"No." the boy waved her off and stared after the short new girl.

The girl hit him with a piece of bread and stormed off.

"You're the worst cousin ever!" She yelled.

The Yule Ball was coming up. Scorpius still hadn't asked Nessie if she would go with him. Even if he asked her, she probably couldn't come because of Professor McGonagall. She did know that he was sending letters to Nessie but she wasn't exactly in the know about their secret meetings in the Room of Requirement.

Lily had given Scorpius two of her dads magic coins so that they could stay in touch. In fact all the second generation Potter's and Weasley's had them. With the one that Nessie had, she could change the coded numbers on the coin to set the date for their next meeting. Lily and Scorpius had become friends since the end of last term.

Scorpius wasn't allowed to see them but he still sent them all letters during the summer. The other's needed time to warm up to him. But every time Scorpius would look over at the Gryffindor table, Lily would smile at him and wave.

The new students went over to a table that had been set up for them. They would be sorted later that day.

Scorpius wondered why that short girl reminded him of Nessie.

**. . .**

"This stinks!" Nessie whined. "Were all not in the same house!"

"Sorry, but I tried." Harry sighed.

Harry and Seth had been sorted into Gryffindor, Edward and Bella were in Hufflepuff, and Nessie and Miranda were in Ravenclaw.

"No this is perfect. We can scope out the entire castle." Miranda disagreed.

"There's only one problem with that logic." Bella interjected. "None of us are in Slytherin."

Nessie bit her lip. "I know someone."

"Don't bring him into this." Edward read Nessie's thoughts. Nessie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. They had to stay totally inconspicuous during this mission, which included not telling anyone who they really were.

They talked about a few more things and then they split up and headed up to their respective dormitories.

Nessie and Miranda passed Scorpius and some of the other Slytherin guys who were talking boisterously.

"Poor wittle Scorpius!" One of them said, the others started laughing, "You still don't have a date to the Yule Ball!"

Nessie paid more attention to them.

"Just because I didn't agree to go with that idiot Alexia doesn't mean that I don't have a date!" Scorpius fumed.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Another guy asked in an intriguing tone.

"No one you know Jenkins." Scorpius wished the other guy would drop it.

"Wonder if she has a sister." Jenkins commented.

"A hot sister." Another clarified.

They had finally pushed Scorpius over the edge. "Shut up!" he grabbed the guy's collar and shoved him against the wall. The other guys rallied around them and started chanting. "Fight, fight, fight!"

Nessie was about to rush over and help but Miranda held her hand.

"Stay inconspicuous." Miranda reminded her.

Then she muttered something under her breath and pointed her wand at the guys. Scorpius dropped the guy he was holding and looked like he wondered why he would be doing such a thing. The other guys looked around like they couldn't remember what they were doing there and walked away.

Scorpius looked at Nessie and Miranda before he continued down the hall.

Nessie sighed as she and Miranda started walking the other way. Miranda noticed it.

"Something on your mind Ren?" She smiled.

"Maybe."

"Scorpius drama?" Miranda guessed.

"It's so hard to keep this from him!" She fumbled with the coin in her pocket. She was going to have to call off their three month anniversary. And it was going to be a good one too. He was going to sneak her into Hogsmeade and show her around.

"It's one of the things that come with being a spy." Miranda said.

They walked into the Ravenclaw comonroom. It was a good thing that the atmosphere didn't effect them like normal humans. The tower was freezing cold and full of brainiacs. Then Nessie saw a familiar face.

"Cathy!" She squeeled as she bounded over to the lany blonde girl. Miranda couldn't grab her fast enough.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Cahty tried to be polite whille being hugged by a complete stranger.

"Uh…." Nessie hesitated. _I'm in trouble now._

"Excuse my friend." Miranda came up behind Nessie and pulled her off of Cathy. "My name is Katie Marshal and this is my friend Jessica Stanley, we're new here."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Cathy Imler." Cathy said as she shook Miranda's hand. "How did you know my name?" She asked Nessie.

"Uh…." Nessie fumbled around.

"You heard her talking to some other kids earlier and heard them calling her name right?" Miranda told Nessie. She gave her a warning look and tried to cover it with a smile.

"Yea that's right." Nessie grinned sheepishly.

"Poor kid forgets stuff a lot." Miranda whispered. Cathy giggled while Nessie grumbled a little.

**. . .**

A couple of days had gone by and nothing serious had happened. The next day was Scorpius and Nessie's aniversary. She was wondering what she was going to tell him.

She was lying in her bed and turning the coin around in her fingers. She sighed and went over to her trunk and pulled out a pen, ink, and a piece of parchment.

Dear Scorpius,

I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it tomorrow. I –

What was she going to say? _I'm blowing you off because I'm being an undercover agent in your school._ Yea, that would blow over real well.

I'm going to be in Africa for an extended expedition. My parent's got a lead on some urban myths about half breeds like me and I wont be able to write to you for a while. I'm so sorry! This couldn't have come at a worst time!

Happy Aniversary,

Love Nessie

She folded up the letter and headed off to the owlery.

"Hey Babe!" a guy called at Nessie when she walked by. She started walking quicker as he started laughing.

She made it a little furthur along before she got the feeling that she was being watched. Resisting the urge to turn and check, Nessie made it into the owlery and sent an owl off with her letter. It looked at her like she was just lazy because its destination was so close that she could have walked down there, but she didn't mind. It was all in keeping up with the charade.

"Who was that for?" The same guy asked her as she walked out.

"Leave me alone." She said in a stern voice as she ignored him.

"Aw come on Babe." He caught up with her and stroked her arm.

"Get off me!" Nessie pushed him away.

"Hey! No one tells Kevin no!" He said as he grabbed her roughly and spun her around to face him.

"I said let go!" She growled at him. She was very close to loosing her temper with this mortal.

"And I said no." He started kissing her rougly.

She broke his hand at the same time someone's fist connected with his face.

"What's wrong with you people!" Kevin shreiked as he held his hand close to his chest and held his jaw with the other.

"I had him, you didn't have to break his face!" Nessie growled at whoever it was that helped her. She came up short when she realized who it was.

"Yea, it looked like you had him when he was sticking his toung down your throat." Scorpius replied as he held his own hand. He wasn't bleeding but Nessie didn't know if his hand was broken.

"Sorry about your hand." Nessie ignored his comment and walked over to him. "Let me look at it."

"Do you have a medical degree that I don't know about?" Scorpius laughed. Then she knew he was ok, because he wouldn't be making jokes otherwise.

"Just let me see if I'm going to make you go see Madam Pomfrey." He sighed as he gave her his hand. It felt nice there. "Well nothing seems to be broken. You mustn't have hit him that hard." She laughed as she joked with him. I think they both forgot that she looked like someone different than she really was.

"What is your name?" Scorpius asked her.

"Jessica Stanley." She replied. "Ravenclaw." She pointed to her blue silk tie that Alice bought and sent to them for the occasion.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Slytherin." He pointed to his own green tie.

"I know." She had to quickly drop his hand before she would transfer any of her thoughts to him.

"You do?" he wondered why she would drop his hand, he liked it there which worried him deeply.

"Yea, that Slytherin girl Alexia keeps blabering about someone named Scorpius." Nessie lied quickly. "I guess there's a face to the name now."

"I hate her." He spit at the ground.

"Such strong feelings for someone who speaks so highly of you." She noted sarcastically.

"She thinks I'm taking her to the Yule Ball but I'm not."

This peaked Nessie's interests. "Really? Who are you taking?"

"My girlfriend." Scorpius smiled. They started walking up to the castle.

"I thought you weren't taking Alexia?" She asked, wondering who her competition was. One of the Beauxbatons girls?

"She's not my girlfriend!" he insisted.

"Well who is she?" She tried to supress her raging curiosity. She bet it was one of those Beauxbatons girls.

"You wouldn't know her." He said. Nothing else.

She tried not to get jealous. But it was extreamly difficult.

"So are you taking anyone?" He asked after a long pause.

"No, I probably won't go." Nessie answered truthfully. "I haven't found anyone I want to go with who isnt already taken."

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice," Scorpius turned to her, "stay away from morons like Kevin."

"I'll keep my eyes open." She laughed.

Then they looked at each other wondering what they should do next.

"Well, er, I guess I'll see you around the castle." Scorpius said it like a question.

"Yea. Will I'll see you at the next Triwizard Tournament?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I'll be there to cheer on my friend James."

Nessie's eyes popped open. He and James were friends now? That was new. He hadn't mentioned that in his letters.

"Well I'll see you then!" Nessie smiled and walked away.

"Goodbye Jessica." Scorpius said, wondering where his loyalties lied.

**The second task is up! Tell me what you think! :D R&R Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ack! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that it has been so long since I updated my story! :( I feel like such a bad writer! Feel free to berate me with hate mail saying what a bad writer I am! **

**Now that you are back, welcome! :D I am trying to follow the 4th Harry Potter movie for inspiration, and tying in the second book with the history repeating itself thing. But unfortunately, its 1 in the morning and I'm in my room and the movie is in my living room...**

**So I added this little snid-bit conversation between Scorpius and Alexia. I also gave her a last name in this chapter, if I gave her a different one in another chapter then please let me know! I shouldn't write so late, or early, at night! I forget things!**

**Anyway, sorry this one is short, but I'm working on chapters as I'm typing this so maybe I can have a couple new chapters up by the end of the week!**

**Thanks for staying with me for so long guys! I must have some die hard fans! :D **

**And I don't own anything! *cries over the keyboard***

Chapter Nine: 

_It can't be her, it just can't be!_ Scorpius was thinking to himself as he paced the Slytherin common room. _She's in Africa, according to her letters. She couldn't be here, unless…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice buzzing in his ears.

"So Scorpius, aren't you coming with me to Hogsmeade to pick out my dress for the Yule Ball?" Alexia asked him.

"Isn't it bad luck to see your date in her dress before the dance?" Scorpius asked sarcastically as he turned away from her and sat down on one of the black leather sofas. "Oh wait, if that's the case then sure I'll go with you."

"Could you be anymore of a downer?" She sighed theatrically as she draped herself over the back of the sofa, inches away from Scorpius's face. "Everyone knows that your 'mystery girlfriend' isn't real! Why don't you join us here in the real world?"

"I do have a girlfriend! She just doesn't go here."

"Oh really? Is it one of the Beauxbatons girls?"

"No, she's a muggle." Scorpius lied smoothly.

"A muggle!" She gasped like he had just used profanity. "What will Daddy think of this?"

"My mother is a muggle thank you very much!" He got up and headed for the dormitories. Alexia beat him there, blocking his way.

"Then what about you're dear old Grandfather?" She whispered threateningly.

"You wouldn't." He growled at her. "No one can see him, he's in solitary confinement!"

"Oh I would. I have connections inside Azkaban."

"Oh really? Does your father work there? I can see the family resemblance to the dementors."

"I wouldn't be making fun of the girl who can ruin any chance of you having any ranking among your piers, or the whole wizarding community for that matter." She said in a calm voice which made her words sound more deadly. "You mess with the Minister's daughter, and you will suffer. Mark my words."

They glared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So are you taking me to the dance or not?" Alexia was the first to speak.

Scorpius thought about it. If he didn't go with her, then she would go tell his Grandfather. Though Lucius Malfoy had virtually no power left, he was still the most feared prisoner in all of Azkaban. He had a loyal following, some of whom their time was almost up, they would be free soon, free to do their masters bidding, free to raid and pillage the school.

Not to mention the fact that Alexia would make his life a waking nightmare. Haunting his every footstep, killing every good thing in his life.

But if he did go with her would Lily tell Nessie? Would he have time to explain things to Lily before she told Nessie? And if Nessie found out, how could she ever forgive him?

He decided to endure this one night of torture. He would find some way to explain this to Lily before the Yule Ball.

"Alright, I'll go with you." He gave in.

"I don't believe you. It's more than just saying you will go. You could back out at any second before the Yule Ball. I'm afraid you are going to have to really mean it." She held out her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius shied away from her hand.

"You'll have to make a bonding hex with me." She answered matter-of-factly yet still in a creepy voice. "It's a binding spell that makes you stick to your decision."

"And if I don't stick to my decision?" He was trying to prolong his time.

"Well, I hope that muggle of yours likes having a boil infested loser for a boyfriend." She cackled.

"For a girl Alexia, you can sometimes be downright scary." He gulped as he took hold of her hand. She pointed her wand at their intertwined fingers.

"Do you, Scorpius Malfoy promise on your life that you will take me, Alexia Strober, to the Yule Ball?"

"I do."

"And do you promise that you will speak to no one about this deal? Not even your own family?"

He hesitated with another gulp before continuing. "I do." Well there shot his plan for telling Lily.

Alexia grinned at him. She was reveling at her latest achievement. She trotted off towards the girls dormitories to tell her friends.

Scorpius looked down at his hand, it looked no different but it felt different, wrong.

"What have I done?" He asked no one.

**If you haven't figured out by now, Alexia is a bad person! :( **

**haha well I will see you guys again when I upload the next chapter! **

**Read and review please! **

**(If anyone even reads this anymore!)**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my o.c.'s!**

Chapter Ten: Nightmares From the Past

Nessie spotted Scorpius looking depressed, he must have gotten her letter. Her heart ached in unfamiliar ways to see his face with that leech Alexia draped all over him.

Then she saw James looking towards the Ravenclaw table the way that Ted used to. "Cathy, James is staring at you." She told Cathy. She started to giggle and blush.

James started laughing and spilled his drink down his face. The girls around Cathy and Nessie started laughing at him.

"Shush!" Cathy scolded them.

Then Nessie heard Rose stomp into the great hall, actually she didn't need the aid of her vampiric hearing, everyone turned to see her come in.

"Look at this!" She fumed as she laid the Daily Profit down on the table.

"Reading more gossip Rose?" Hugo asked.

"I can't believe it! She's done it again! 'Miss Weasley, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards.'"

"What?" James turned the paper so that he could read it. "'Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon Royce Van King the Second. No word yet on how James Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.' I'm your cousin for goodness sakes!" James gagged on his breakfast. "That's disgusting, just because you came to give me words of encouragement and to hug me one last time!"

"Someone has to stop those harpies." Hugo muttered. "Oh no!" Hugo gulped as four owls brought in a parcel and headed straight for him.

Nessie's interests peaked.

"Looks like its Yule ball time again!" Rose and Lily sang together.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hugo yelled as the owl's dropped the box on top of him.

James laughed as he opened the box. His laughter was killed when he pulled out his dress robes.

"Seriously? Mom couldn't find anything better for us to wear!" James whined.

"It's all about reliving our parent's experiences." Rose said. "I mean dad had some pretty good memories in those dress robes."

"But they are still awful." Lily agreed with the boys.

Nessie giggled to herself as she walked to her first class.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" She heard one boy complain about the girls. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

She had gotten several requests by some brave boys who would approach her while she was standing with Miranda, Cathy, and some of Cathy's friends. Most just smiled goofily and ran away.

The girls from Beauxbatons wouldn't even look in any boy's direction. They traveled in larger packs than the ones the Hogwarts girls made. The shoe seemed to be on the other foot with Royce Van King. He had a pack of girls following after him.

Royce called on Rose every night. She tried to ignore him as best as she could, but she had to admit it was flattering. No one had ever done that for her, she was touched.

**. . .**

Al, Seth and Harry, playing Eric, were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The potion's professor was running a mid-term study session that was mandatory for all grades. Everyone thought he was just sadistic.

"This is mad." Al complained quietly. "At this rate, Hugo and I will be the only ones in our year without a date. Well us and that new guy Seth."

"It might interest you to know that he already has a date, that new girl from Ravenclaw. Katie Marshal." Lily pointed to Miranda where she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now I'm really depressed." Al put his head on the table.

Harry, feeling his son's pain, wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it over to him. Al read it to himself: _Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone._

"Who are you going with then?"

Harry got a wicked idea. He balled up a piece of paper, threw it, and hit a girl from the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Oi!" he whispered

"What?" She asked, startled.

"Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" He mouthed, dancing a little in his seat, and pointing to himself. He had seen George doing it back when he was in school.

"To the ball?" She asked in an excited tone. "Yeah, all right."

Harry winked at Al and went back to his work.

"Hey Rose." Al took a chance. "You're a girl."

"Oh don't even think about it."

"Come with one of us?" Al and Hugo started to dance like Harry had and made said man laugh. The Potions Professor came over to them then and scolded them for being too loud.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad." Al commented as the professor walked away.

Rose turned red in the face and got mad.

"I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's already asked me!" She whispered angrily. She went up to the professor and handed him her essay. "And I said yes!" She told Al as she grabbed her books and walked away.

Al gulped; he had never seen Rose like this. "She's lying, right?" He asked Hugo

"If you say so." Hugo pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it." Al said.

"Yea, tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?" Hugo offered his cousin his hand.

They could hear the ominous cracking of the Professors knuckles as he turned their heads towards their work and shoved them down. He walked away with a satisfied expression.

Seth noticed Harry's bemused expression he looked at Harry questioningly.

"Oh you'll see." His green eyes were literally glowing as he propped his head on his hands. Just then some girls brought Hugo in to the room, Lily was with them. Rose, James, and Al stopped what they were doing to watch the parade.

"It's alright." One of them soothed him.

"It's okay, Hugo. It doesn't matter." Lily told her cousin.

"What's the matter with you?" Al wondered aloud.

"He just asked a Beauxbatons girl out." Lily told her brother.

"What?" Rose asked.

"What did she say?" Al asked.

"No, of course!" Rose said like it was obvious, which it was.

Hugo started shaking his head no.

"She said yes?" Rose gasped and tried to cover her laughing.

"Don't be silly." Hugo rolled his eyes. "There they were, walking past me. You know how I like it when they walk." He looked at Al sympathetically. "I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Lily remarked.

"And what did you do then?" James asked.

"What else?" Hugo threw up his hands. "I ran for it. She's never gonna forgive me, ever."

All the girls started to fawn over Hugo. Harry thought he looked like Hugh Heffner at his Christmas party. Wouldn't Ron be proud?

"James, couldn't you help us out? I mean you got a girlfriend, she has to have friends, a sister, cousins, anyone at this point."

"Actually, I think Cat has some friends who haven't been asked. I'll ask her about it when I see her later."

Seth balled up his fists. Harry calmed him down.

"Chill out, he's not talking about Miranda or Ness."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief and went back to watching the spectacle of Hugo Heffner.

**Then next chapter is the Yule ball, hope you'll stick around for it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people of Earth! :D What's happening? So this is the eleventh chapter, unfortunately it doesn't include the Yule ball... :'( So the Yule Ball is coming, just not now. Maybe in Chapter 12 or 13.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Miranda, she's mine. And no you can't have her... sorry! (No, I'm not really sorry...) :)**

Chapter Eleven: Yule-tide blues

A couple of minutes after she was finished with her breakfast, Nessie started searching for him.

"Excuse me? You're that new girl Jessica right?" Someone asked her, unfortunately it wasn't the right _him_. He had a slight French accent.

"Um Jessica?" He asked. "Maybe I got the name wrong."

"No. My name is Jessica." Nessie answered him. She was still searching for Scorpius.

"So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything next weekend that you would want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" his voice cracked on the last word.

She finally gave up the search and turned to face him. He was a boy with sandy blonde hair arranged in short little spikes. It reminded her of how Alice sometimes wore her hair. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you wanna go?" He asked, she was still clueless. "To the Yule Ball? With me?"

"Oh, the Yule Ball!" She said in recognition. "Dancing." She said apathetically, she shared her mother's bad coordination even as a half-vampire. "That's not really such a good idea for me."

The boy's face fell a little.

"Besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well what about your friend over there?" He smiled as he pointed to Miranda.

"Um, well…" Nessie was playing with him, "I guess you could ask her out, but you might make him mad." She pointed to Seth who was glaring at the boy.

"Ugh, a guy can't get a break!" the boy stomped back over to his table with Nessie silently giggling at him.

She turned back to her food and noticed that Miranda was gone. She looked at the tables that her family would be at but they were gone as well, even Seth that she had just seen two seconds ago. But she didn't worry. If something bad had happened then they would have taken her with them, right?

She started to worry. What if she had misinterpreted Seth's glaring? What if Harry and Edward had gotten into another fight and Bella, Miranda, and Seth had gone to break it up? Or worse, history could be repeating itself.

She lost her appetite as she started to walk quickly to the door.

"So you have a boyfriend do you?" Someone tapped her on the shoulder making her nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry."

"Dang it!" she breathed heavily as she clutched at her robes near her heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She turned to see Scorpius looking at her in a concerned way.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked. "You look kind of sick."

"Actually I think I am." Nessie lied. "I'm just going to go up to the hospital wing."

"I'll escort you." Scorpius started walking up the stairs expecting her to follow.

She rolled her eyes as she followed him. He just wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"So are you going to answer me?" He asked.

"About what?" she snapped.

"About your boyfriend?" he prompted.

"How did you know about that?" Nessie asked.

"I was walking past and overheard your conversation with Louis Weasley."

"That was a Weasley?" Nessie asked surprised.

"Yea, his dad is Bill Weasley, the eldest brother of Ron Weasley, head of the Aurors. He married one of the Beauxbatons girls. I think she was one of the four champions last time the Triwizard tournament was held." She noticed the set of his mouth changed when he mentioned the tournament.

"It sounds like I missed a good show with the first task." Nessie commented, to change the subject, sort of.

"Yea, as much as I would love to be in the tournament, I wouldn't have wanted to fight a dragon." Scorpius cringed. Nessie cringed along with him. Wand or no wand, that beast would have destroyed Scorpius, her along with him.

"So are you taking your boyfriend to the Yule Ball?" Scorpius asked after a long silence, and about four flights of stairs.

"Um, no." Nessie tried to work out a good explanation, one that Scorpius could pass along to others. "It's complicated."

"Oh, is he a muggle?"

"No, he's a wizard alright." She fumbled around with the chain around her neck. It's what she did when she was nervous. "It's complicated. He goes to a different school and he can't get time off."

"Oh." Scorpius replied simply.

"Are you taking you're girlfriend to the Yule ball?" Nessie asked.

"Well…. It's…." He struggled for words.

"Complicated." Nessie supplied.

"Yea."

"Alexia is telling everyone that you're taking her to the Yule ball. Is that true?"

"Sort of, yea. But see its –" He broke off mid sentence like he wouldn't say anything else. Well, maybe not _wouldn't_ but _couldn't_. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't or cant?" Nessie sensed that she was getting closer. He frowned at her. "Well maybe you could write it down?" He said nothing more on the subject but wore a speculative mask.

"Where did you get that?" he asked suddenly. He pulled her to a stop.

She looked at him to see what he was looking at. The pendant on her chain had come out from under her robes and in plain sight.

"Uhh…." Nessie started. _Think! Think!_ "It's a family heirloom. My grandmother's name was... Samantha Stanly. SS get it?" She was rambling.

He leaned in to examine it. "That's funny 'cause it sorta looks like –"

"JESSICA!" a voice behind them made them both jump. They turned to see Katie/Miranda striding towards them with a slightly murderous glare on her face. "Where have you been? We were supposed to meet in the library to study, remember? I've been searching the castle all over for you." She was talking/yelling the whole way up to them.

"Sorry Katie." Nessie apologized. "I ran into Scorpius and we just started talking and walking." She giggled nervously.

"I was actually taking her to the hospital wing. She looked kind of sick earlier, but it was probably just breakfast." Scorpius explained more fully.

"Well, come on. I really need to study." Miranda nearly pulled Nessie's arm out of its socket as she pulled her away from Scorpius.

"What is wrong with you?" Miranda growled as soon as they were out of his earshot. "'Ben' is going to be furious with you! I can't keep saving your tale, one day I won't be there."

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out! It looked like he bought it!" Nessie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Miranda had never yelled at her like this before. "Where did you go earlier? I saw that everyone was gone and I came looking for you. That's when I met up with Scorpius."

"That father of yours and that boss of mine got into a heated argument. Bella and I went to keep them from killing each other. I _told_ Seth to stay behind, but do you think he listens to me?"

"Where is he now?"

"Helping Harry 'cool off.'" She used air quotes. "Great." Miranda was looking at something over her hair.

"What is it?" Nessie started touching her hair.

"You're hair is turning back." She grabbed Nessie's hand, not so forcefully this time, and they headed back to Ravenclaw Tower. "I guess its time for more polyjuce potion."

**I'm debating on whether or not to do a crossover of Alice in Wonderland, or Dirty Dancing... Both stories would be centered around Alice (Obviously on one of them.) I just don't know which to do first. Just let me know! :D**


	12. Not Dead Yet

We are sorry to inform you that the writer of this story has passed on… she sends her best wishes from the other side. Who are we you might ask? We are the ones who will haunt your every step for not reviewing this amazing story! MUAHAHA!

Ok, guys that are not really what happened. I'M NOT DEAD YET! :D

I am currently working on the last chapter, or so, and then I'm going to connect what I have to where I left off. It's just taking me a while to come up with a story. And there is a problem with getting time to write! I have a paper due in one of my classes that's due before Thanksgiving that is killing me!

So please bear with me as I try to work this out. If you have any suggestions then please feel free to send me a message! I'm running on empty here!


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I know that this chapter was already posted, but I had to change some things, I didn't like how the end went so I am going to rewrite the 13th chapter and come back even better! :D**

**Please be patient with me, I am trying my hardest! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D**

Chapter 12: The Yule Ball

_Dear Lily,_

_I have something to tell you. Don't be angry with me, I had no choice. She tricked me into going with her. She used a Bonding Hex on me and I can't back out. Please, please, _please,_ don't tell Nessie. She would be devastated if she found out. _

_Alexia means nothing to me. Nessie is the one I want to be with, her and no one else._

_Please, for me, don't breathe a word of this to Nessie. But tell your family, I don't want her to ever find out about this._

_I know I can count on you!_

_Scorpius_

"Who are you writing to?" Alexia asked from behind Scorpius as he finished his letter.

"Nothing, no one." Scorpius quickly folded up his letter and tried to stuff it in his pants pocket. "I'm sending a letter to my father. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Really?" Alexia sounded suspicious. She tried to reach behind him to grab the letter but he dodged her. This continued for about three minutes until she gave up. "Fine, don't tell me who it is. I don't really care anyway." She stomped away.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the girl's dormitory door slam shut. He folded up the letter into a paper airplane and used his wand to lift it into the air.

"Send this message to Lily Luna Potter, Gryffindor tower." He whispered and flicked his wand. The paper airplane zipped out of the window and into the night. He prayed that Lily would understand.

**. . .**

The tables and chairs had been moved out of the Great Hall to make preparations for the Yule ball. Seth told the group at one of their annual meetings about the honorable Headmistress came to teach the Gryffindors how to dance.

"Ah, I remember when Ron was her partner." Harry laughed loudly.

Everything was planned. Harry was going with the girl he'd asked to persuade his son and nephew to get dates, Seth was going with Miranda, Edward and Bella were going together, and Nessie wasn't going at all.

"Aww, come on Ren!" Miranda tried, again, to persuade Nessie to go with them. "It will be fun! We'll all dance with you."

"Please Nessie." Edward hugged his daughter. "It wouldn't be fun without you there."

"Besides, if your father is making me go then you have to go to, and were just going to have to be the two worst dancers there."

So after Nessie's many attempts at getting out of going, she was forced to go into Hogsmede village with Miranda and Bella to look for dresses. On this particularly cloudy day, they were met up with by none other than….

"ALICE!" Nessie yelled as she spotted her Aunt sitting by a dress shop.

Alice had a warm. But controlled grin on her face as Nessie bounded towards her.

"Bella? Who is this young girl standing before me?" Alice asked when Bella and Miranda caught up with Nessie. "Because she obviously isn't the girl you left Ireland with." Miranda and Bella chuckled along with Alice.

"Alice I've missed you!" Nessie hugged Alice tighter. "How are Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosalie, and Grandma and Grandpa?"

"There all doing great. Jasper and I are on vacation, he wanted to explore London some more. Emmett and Rosalie are with Carlisle and Esme still researching." Alice looked at Miranda. "Rosalie told me to pass something on to you. She says thank you for getting the dog out of the house." They both grinned at each other.

"Is Jasper here?" Bella asked as she craned her neck to see over the bobbing heads.

"No, we're staying with Hector and Lydia. They finally moved back in to their home now that the Volturi are off our backs."

"Oh." Bella replied softly. The atmosphere around the four women changed dramatically. They were wondering if the Volturi were really going to leave them alone for good this time. Miranda was wondering if Alec would try and come after her.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Alice waved her hand towards the dress store. "Who wants to go shopping?"

Several hours, and rejects, later, each girl had a dress and Alice even had one picked out. Bella's was a long turquoise strapless dress that had dark blue flowers etched into the fabric with a matching pair of turquoise shoes. Miranda got a short flirty violet dress that showed off her mile-long legs, she got a pair of black knee-high boots with a heel. (Alice protested but Miranda wouldn't give up on her shoe of choice.) Nessie's dress was solid white with hot pink trim at the top and bottom. The dress was knee-length which showed off her shoes which were also hot pink with ribbons tied up to her knees. Alice had taken a pair of elbow length white satin gloves off the shelf and handed them to Nessie saying she would need them later.

Alice's was the most grand of them all. It was pale silver with black lace over top of it to let the silver show through. It had many adornments fastened on, some that came with it, others that Alice picked out. She saw a pair of shoes that would match with it, but she decided not to get them.

"I have a pair of black heels at home that would go with this." Alice commented as they walked over to the young witch behind the counter.

"Alice, that is totally out of character." Bella scolded her. "Go ahead and buy them."

"Jazz will kill me for bringing this home, I already have quite the collection stored up at Hector's house. Besides I don't have enough wizarding money on me."

"Excuse me miss?" Miranda asked the witch. "Do you muggle money transactions?"

"I'm sorry but no." The girl didn't look sorry at all. She rang up Bella and Nessie's orders.

"Hang on a second. Ali, come outside with me, we'll only be a minute. Angela, why don't you and Jessica go ahead and pay for yours?" Miranda pulled Alice out of the store. Then she pulled out her DS "Hand me your muggle money Alice."

Alice did as she was told and watched Miranda work her magic.

"What are you doing?" Alice looked intrigued.

"My DS has a money converter built in." Miranda's face was lit up by the glow of the DS screen. That thing was her pride and joy, she loved it so much.

She laid a $100 dollar bill down on the DS and closed it. "Hold your hands here." She pointed to a rectangular opening at the bottom of the DS.

As soon as Alice put her hands down there, coins started spilling out like a slot machine.

"Whoa, that is the coolest thing ever!" Alice squealed as she clutched her new loot. "Thanks Miranda!"

"You're welcome." Miranda replied as she followed Alice back into the store.

The four of them walked out of the store with new dresses and shoes. Alice had been so overjoyed with her money that she decided to get the shoes as well.

"I'm just depressed that I can't do your hair and makeup." Alice sighed as they trudged through Hogsmede.

"Well, maybe there is a way that we could sneak you into the castle." Miranda said in a low voice so that the other three would be the only one's to hear it.

"How?" Alice and Bella asked.

"A Bedazzling Hex." Miranda and Nessie said together. Nessie was beginning to think that it was Miranda's signature move.

"A bedazzling hex allows you to become invisible, temporarily. It wares of after twenty minutes." Miranda explained.

"Then let's do it!" Alice grinned wider than the Cheshire cat, Bella groaned.

They snuck Alice into the castle and had only one close call. Someone came up behind them to ask them to the Yule ball. They told him that they all had dates and to buzz off.

"That was a close one." Alice whispered.

Bella was first. Alice wanted to get her over with so she could have more fun with Miranda and Nessie.

"Alice, you know how much I hate being the guinea pig Barbie." Bella complained.

"Stop you're belly aching!" Miranda chided her. "I haven't had this much girly fun in ages!"

Miranda was playing with Bella's hair while Alice worked with quick precise movements on Bella's face.

All four of them were perched on top of Miranda's bed in the Ravenclaw tower. Bella had to be bedazzled in order to sneak past the Ravenclaws in the common room.

It only took about three hours to make each girl look perfect.

"I do enjoy what I do!" She smiled with satisfaction.

She helped them into their dresses and asked if Miranda could transport her back to Jasper.

"Hogwarts is anti-appirate proof. But you can always go by the Floo powder network." Miranda suggested.

"We can't." Bella explained when Alice became too terrified to speak. "We're still unsure about the fire thing."

"It doesn't hurt I swear." Miranda insisted. "If witches, wizards, and me can go through there without getting burned then you certainly can."

Alice had a better idea. "I can avoid being seen if I wish. Bedazzle me again and I'll make a run for it."

She hugged them all before Miranda hexed her.

"Tell my brother I said hello." Her voice came from no one as she made her invisible exit.

Everyone was chattering excitedly as they waited for the dance to start. Harry Seth and Edward were waiting for their girls at the bottom of the staircase.

"Leave it alone." Harry said to Seth. If there was anything Seth hated more than the Volturi it was having to dress up, especially in something that looked like a dress.

"Poor kid. I bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out." Harry overheard Al say.

"Who?" Hugo asked as he was looking for their dates.

"Rose of course." Al answered. "Come on, Hugo, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

"Because you would take the mickey out of her if she did." Hugo answered the rhetorical question.

"Nobody asked her. I would have taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." Al brushed some dirt off of his collar.

"She's your cousin Al." Hugo stated obviously.

"Yea, I know, but it would be only as friends. Honestly."

They saw James and Cathy laughing at each other as the Headmistress came over to them.

"There you are, Potter. Are you and Miss Imler ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what professor?" James asked in a confused tone.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions are the first to dance. Surely I told you that."

"No." James forehead was starting to bead up with sweat.

"Oh, well now you know." The Headmistress said awkwardly. She turned to go round up the others.

Al and Hugo busted into uncontrollable fits of laughter as James burst into a panic attack.

"Calm down James." Cathy tried to soothe him. "Everything is going to be fine. I've had dance training. I won't let you make a fool of yourself. Oh wow." Cathy was looking behind James to see Miranda, Nessie and Bella descend the staircase.

Edward and Seth both exchanged a look that said, _'Oh yea, were totally awesome!'_ Bella and Nessie shied away from all the attention, but Miranda was basking in it. Harry's date came down a little while later and the seven of them filled into the great hall. Nessie smiled at James as they passed him, he smiled back.

Rose, peaked around the corner. Her pink dress that was her mother's had to be fixed in a lot of places. She didn't think it looked right. Her hair wasn't done as good as it could be either. What if she tripped down the stairs and everyone laughed at her? She was worried about too many things.

"You look beautiful." Royce smiled as he bowed and took her hand in his to kiss it very lightly. He turned back to stare at James and Cathy, thinking that he and Rose were so much better than they were. Rose just gave a small giggle and a wave as she passed them.

The Great Hall doors swung open to the sound of the orchestra and the champions filled in. First James and Cathy came in; cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students and teachers, then Evangeline and her date came in; applause from the Beauxbatons academy students, and finally Royce and Rose came in; Durmstrang boys applauded him and wolf whistled at Rose making her blush.

"Is that your cousin with Royce King?" Al's date asked in a shocked tone.

"No. Absolutely not." Al looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

The three champions all went to the dance floor.

"James, take my waist." Cathy whispered as they got into position. They twirled around and Cathy couldn't help but laugh at James's two left feet. Nessie thought it was a very cute sight. Then she started to crowd search.

"May I have this dance?" Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see Edward.

"Yes you may." She said with a forlorn smile.

"You seem upset about something." he commented as they joined the now crowded dance floor.

"I'm just worried about Scorpius. He seems pretty upset these days."

"Well he's probably upset because he can't see his girlfriend anymore." Edward looked at her knowingly.

She made a face. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, about three seconds after he came into the herbology class." Edward grinned. "I'll have to admit it, he's crazy about you. He goes on imaginary dates with you when he's daydreaming. But they seem fewer now than they used to."

"I hate keeping secrets from him." Nessie confessed. "Does he suspect anything?"

"He thinks your keeping a secret from him but he hasn't guessed close yet. He thinks it's the Volturi keeping us away. But he respects you enough to honor your secrecy."

"I wish there was some way I could tell him the truth."

"And put him in more danger than he's already in now? We can't afford putting anyone else in danger. Whoever this is is taking people we know and using them against us. Do you want him to end up like Jake and Cho?"

"No." She hugged him closer as she let the grief overtake her.

He danced with her through three songs like that. He knew she was in pain and that there was no way to fix it. Unless….

Miranda and Seth were waiting for an up tempo song to play. They both sucked at slow dancing. Miranda asked if Seth wanted anything from the food table.

"Nah, I'll get something later." He was in a heated debate with Harry about which pro quidditch team was the best. Seth had become quite the fan since his stay at Hogwarts.

She walked over to the food table where she saw Alexia and her cronies, she listened to their conversation.

"So how did you get him to do it?" a girl asked her.

"Well, it was easy once I threatened to talk to his grandfather about it." Alexia gushed over her evil plan.

"Do you even know Lucius Malfoy?" Another girl asked skeptically.

"No not directly, and that information is not to leave this conversation." Alexia growled at the girl. "But my mom is a prisoner in Azkaban. She talks to Lucius a lot."

Miranda listened closer.

"Man Scorpius is such a wuss." One of the girl's dates commented as he took a swig of his punch. "I bet that girlfriend of his doesn't exist."

"I know right!" Alexia grabbed the boy by his collar. "I mean, he doesn't have it good like you do Jackson."

Miranda watched, wide eyed, as Alexia planted a kiss right on Jackson's lips. Then she got angry, she pulled her wand out of her boot and quickly ducked under the table. She muttered something to herself and waved her wand in a complex pattern. She knew she was successful when she heard Alexia shriek in terror.

Miranda poked her head out to watch the mayhem.

Alexia was covered in festering wounds from head to toe. Her posse gave her a wide berth as she ran out of the Great Hall, shrieking like Moaning Myrtle.

"Thank you Fred and George." Miranda said as she went back to Seth.

After dancing with Edward, Nessie decided to sit out the rest of the dances. Edward just shook his head when Miranda started to protest.

"Ruddy pumpkinhead, isn't he?" Nessie heard Al asked Hugo as they walked past with their dates lagging behind them. They were talking about Royce.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library." Hugo commented.

"May I have your arm?" A Durmstrang boy asked Hugo's date.

"Arm. Leg. I'm yours." She gave Hugo a see you later sucker look. Al's date sighed.

Royce and Rose came by then and he stopped to kiss her hand again.

"I'll be right back." He said with a wink.

"Okay…" Rose said faintly. She turned to give her brother and cousin a bewildered grin. "Hot, isn't it? Royce's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"No, we'd not care to join you and Royce." Al said Royce like it was the plague.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Rose's blissfulness was slowly coming back to earth. She could tell that her cousin was unhappy about something.

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"They enemy?" she asked in a stunned tone. "Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation to make friends." She was on the verge of tears.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Al hinted suggestively. He had heard the rumors about Royce among the Durmstrang students. He was a womanizer, a player. He was trying to protect her but she was being intolerable.

She stood up and turned to walk away, she spun back around with a hurt expression on her face, and then she walked away leaving Hugo and Al to their thoughts.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Al's date finally asked, it had been two hours already!

"No."

She walked off to find someone else.

Nessie was watching as her family twirled around the dance floor. _"Dances are fun!"_ She remembered Alice saying in the dress shop. Sure, dances were fun, when you were with the person you loved. She put her head on the table.

"Well hello there." A male voice said.

"Beat it. I'm not in the mood." Her voice was muffled by her arm.

"Well, if you're going to be like that. I can go find Alexia and bring her back."

She snapped her head up. "Oh no, I didn't know that was you!"

Scorpius smiled, she loved how he looked in dress robes. Heck, the boy looked good in just about everything.

"What happened to her?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, I think she's allergic to dances." Scorpius laughed. Nessie had no idea what he was laughing for but she felt the urge to join in. "May I have this dance?"

"Me?"

"Yea, I figured since your boyfriend is MIA and so's my girlfriend. I thought we could dance together. I don't think they'd mind."

"No, I don't think _they'd_ mind at all." She grinned to herself. She took his hand, thankful to Alice for the gloves, and they walked out to the sparse dance floor. The gloves kept her from sharing memories with Scorpius that would be a big tip-off.

She spotted her family sitting down and smiling at her. She could finally have her alone time with her boyfriend, only he didn't know that she was his girlfriend. She never wanted this to end. Unfortunately, classes hadn't been canceled in the morning.

As Nessie and Scorpius left the great hall, they saw Rose and Al getting into an argument.

"He's using you." Al protested

"How dare you?" Rose yelled. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it. He's way too old." Al pulled out his fatherly sounding voice.

"What? That's what you think?"

"I'm just trying to protect you from him."

They were in each other's faces now.

"Protect me? You don't know him!"

"I know that he's an abusive womanizer!"

"Who told you that?"

"Those idiots at Durmstrang are bragging about it."

"Al just get away from me before I do something that I might regret later." Hugo came out of the Great Hall then. "You too little brother."

"They get scarier when they get older." Al commented as they walked up the stairs.

"Al you spoil everything!" She yelled as she sat down on the staircase and started crying.

Nessie was about to go comfort her friend but Lily was already there, letting Rose ruin her dress.

**There, thats better! Chapter 13 is next! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**Oh condemn me to die! X_x Sorry its been a while since I've uploaded! I have been busy doing other things and I have neglected you guys! I'm making up for it though! Hopefully I can get close to finishing this story tonight! If not then I have a whole week to finish! :D So please enjoy the next installment of The Wicked & The Fangless! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 13

"I never want this to end." Nessie whispered. Scorpius was still holding her in his embrace. Almost everyone had left to prepare for the early morning classes.

"Me either." Scorpius whispered back. "But we have to go back to reality."

Nessie hesitated. "Tell me about you're girlfriend. I wanna know more about her."

"Well, she's… she's just amazing. She has curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her family is amazing too. They all really like me, so that's a plus. We used to spend almost everyday together when she was here as a student. We had this one little spot, a secret place that we always met at. It's so beautiful. Maybe I can take you there sometime. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not as interesting as your girlfriend is." She didn't want to describe him too accurately. "He looks a little like you I guess, but he's taller." She giggled. "He always knows what to say to make me feel better. And he makes me laugh, and cry. I wonder if he's alright, wonder if he's thinking about me. I can't stand it, being away from him. It nearly kills me. Is it like that for you?"

"Yea, but I trust her not to get herself into too much trouble." Scorpius smirked. "You remind me of her. She has the same type of laugh." He brushed the side of her face.

"Jessica, it's getting late." Nessie heard Miranda say.

Nessie sighed and let go of Scorpius.

"I'll see you around." Nessie smiled at him. She touched her cheek where he had touched it. It felt like a wild fire had been ignited.

**. . .**

The day after the Yule ball was tense. Rose wouldn't speak to Al or Hugo. She spent all her free time with Royce and his friends. She finally met James to go over 'peace agreements'.

"You know he didn't mean anything by it. He's just concerned about you, like me, and Hugo. Not to mention our parents."

"Yea, I know your right." Rose smiled. "It's just that brother of yours gets me so angry I just want to scream!" she pounded the railing on the bridge. "So what are you doing about the second task?"

"I'm working on it." James evaded her question.

"James? The task is two days from now."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "I had no idea."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I suppose Royce's already figured it out." James muttered.

"Wouldn't know." Rose said through tight lips. "We don't actually talk about the tournament." She smirked. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Royce's more of a physical being." They started laughing. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly, he watches me study."

"Maybe he's just watching you." James sobered up. He was generally worried about his cousin.

"It's a bit annoying, actually." Rose admitted. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?" She asked in a serious tone.

"You know I am."

"How's about this?" Rose got an idea. "Me and Cat will help you figure this out. Let's meet in the library later, okay?"

"Sure." James smiled. "Thanks Rose."

"Anytime cuz." She mock punched him.

Now James was excited about the next task. Rose and Cathy were scared enough for him when they met at the library.

"What did the riddle say again?" Nessie overheard Rose ask James. They were sitting across from her. She was still shocked that he had taken on a mature dragon and lived to tell the tale. Thankfully she hadn't been witness to that spectacle.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." James repeated the first line of the riddle to her. Beating his head on the book he was reading.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." Nessie heard Rose start to pace.

"An hour long you'll have to look." Cathy chimed in.

"Again, obvious. Though, admittedly, potentially problematic." Rose muttered to herself.

"Potentially problematic?" James sighed. "When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Rose?"

"Well it's not our fault that you waited till the last minute to figure this out!" Rose stamped her foot.

"Yea, you told us you had this solved weeks ago." Cathy sighed as she closed her book.

"You got by the dragon mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." Rose looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, we're scared for you." Cathy hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay, lay off the girly-ness!" He smiled so it wouldn't upset her.

Nessie looked down at her book as Professor Twiggy came over to James, Rose, and Cathy.

"Miss Imler and Miss Weasley, you're needed at the headmistresses office." She said. "Not you Potter, just the girls." She looked around.

"But, Professor, the second task is only hours away, and-" Rose started.

"Exactly." Twiggy cut her off. "Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Stanley!" She barked. "Why don't you help Potter put his books back."

It took Nessie a second to realize the professor was talking to her. "Yes ma'am Professor."

"You're that new kid right?" James asked as he put his heavy book back on the shelf.

"Yea, my name is Jessica." She held out her hand.

"James." He shook hers.

"I know. You've got the whole school in an uproar." Nessie rolled her eyes as she lifted three books onto their shelves. "I'm routing for you!" She added with a smile.

"Yea, I should have won the first task but that jerk from Durmstrang beat me by, like, thirty seconds. Now I have to figure out how to hold my breath for an hour." He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I remember Professor Longbottom said something about Gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?"

"Yea, it makes you grow gills and webbed fingers and toes." She let her former self come out a bit.

"Ugh!" James shivered. "Me looking like a gross amphibian? No thanks!"

She sighed. "Well you could try the bubble-head charm."

"Can you show me?" James asked.

"Sure." There was a moments silence as they put the rest of the books away.

Nessie decided to do some detective work. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your friends. How did you figure out the riddle?"

"Oh, I took the egg into the Prefect's bathroom and put it underwater in one of their bathtubs." James was very proud of himself. But she knew him better than to think he came up with this on his own.

"Who told you to do that?" She asked.

James sighed in defeat. "You know him. What's his name? Ben?"

Nessie's eyes were a light with curiosity. They weren't supposed to be meddling. Interesting….

They spent the rest of the night working on perfecting the bubble-head charm.

"Thanks Jessica! I couldn't have done it without you!" He thanked her as they left the library. "You're living up to your house's standards."

"It was nothing really!" Nessie smiled at him. Then she noticed Miranda, or Katie rather, leaning against the wall. "I've got to go, see you tomorrow." She waved as he ascended the staircase.

"What did you find out?" Miranda asked as soon as James was out of earshot.

"The second task has something to do with the Black Lake. And Professor Twiggy came in to summon Rose and Cathy to the headmistress's office."

"I saw them leave and I followed. Apparently, the task involves them searching the Black Lake for their friends. I saw the headmasters of Durmstrag and Beauxbatons in there with your friends and another dark-haired boy."

"So what should we do now?" Nessie asked.

"I suppose we should go round up Seth, Harry, Edward, and Bella." Miranda replied.

They walked down the hall silently.

"Where did you get my Great Grandmother's necklace?" Miranda asked her after they turned down the hall.

Nessie blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"It's my job to know things. Did Scorpius give it to you?"

"Yea. It was my birthday present last year."

"I'm surprised my brother gave it to him. That's a precious family heirloom."

"Really?" Nessie touched the necklace. How could he give her something that was precious to his family?

"Yes. And I suppose you can start wearing it out now. Your parents have accepted the fact that you're in love with a wizard." Miranda said and then Nessie blushed. Then she thought about it. "Well perhaps you should wait until this espionage is over with."

They both smiled as they walked to the room of requirement.

**. . .**

The next day was insane. Classes were canceled, the students breathed a sigh of relief, and everyone was instructed to meet down at the black lake at ten o'clock.

"Any bets? Any bets?" Nessie could hear Al shouting.

"Come on, place your bets!" She was surprised to hear Hugo there as well.

"Step up, mates! Don't be shy!"

She could see Al and Hugo walking in the opposite direction as they held two small boxes in their hands.

"Two lads." Al said.

"One lady." Hugo shouted after him.

"Three go down."

"But do three come up?" Hugo asked in a chilling tone.

Then she saw Lily running towards the two of them and grabbed them by the ears.

"Honestly, you two!" She shouted at them.

"Hey, that hurts! OUCH!" Hugo complained.

"I swear your turning more into Gran every day!" Al shouted at his sister.

Nessie smiled as Lily carted them off.

Then James came up to Nessie. He smiled at Edward, which confused everyone not in the know, and then James turned to Nessie.

"You're sure about this, Jessica?" He asked worriedly.

"Absolutely." Nessie smiled. "I believe in you James."

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Rose and Cathy." James threw a look around. "Where are they anyway?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Nessie tried to lie convincingly.

"You seem a little tense, James." Edward commented.

"Do I?" James asked. He thought he was putting on a good show, and in truth, he was. But Edward could see straight through his bravado and straight into his thoughts.

They saw him off into the boats, electing to stay behind to discuss strategy.

"Well we simply can't just dive in." Harry was arguing with Edward again.

"Well, it's no problem for _me_." Edward said his voice thick with implications.

They started arguing with each other.

"Would you two just shut up?" Seth yelled at them. A couple of people stared at them.

"Were not going to do anything. Were just going to be spectators today." Miranda told them sternly.

"What?" The boys both said together, then they looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Exactly." Miranda said. "Our job here is to stay hidden until something goes awry. And until that time, we just have to sit back and watch."

"But what if something happens in the Black Lake and we're not there to assist them?" Bella interjected.

"That's right!" Edward was quick to agree with her.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ren and I will go down and if anything happens we'll be there to stop it."

Nessie looked at Miranda questioningly. Miranda gave her a loaded look back. Edward stared at the two of them with, for once, a confused look on his face.

"I don't like it." Harry stated.

"For once, I agree with him." Edward didn't address Harry directly.

"You two are acting like children!" Bella reproached them both. "Were trying to save Hogwarts, and potentially Cho and Jake, and here you both are arguing about something that happened years ago! Just give it a rest!" Everyone was surprised by Bella's little rant. "What?" She asked as everyone stared at her, she looked like she would be blushing if she could.

"It's settled then. You four will go over to watch the competition from above and Ren and I will keep watch from below. Is everyone straight on what their jobs are?" Miranda addressed everyone. They all nodded in agreement. "Then let's get started."

She put her fist towards them. Nessie was the first to understand what she was doing, she put her hand over Miranda's, then Seth caught on, then Edward, Bella, and Harry joined in. Then they said "Break!" **(A/N I couldn't resist putting this in!)**

Seth, Harry, Bella, and Edward headed off to the boats. Nessie spotted Scorpius being dragged by Alexia towards a bunch of her friends. She sighed longingly.

"I'm sorry you can't be with him." Miranda said when their company was out of earshot. "I mean, it's nice to have Seth, he's there when I need him. I wish you could have that too."

"He could figure out our secret without me telling him." Nessie said hopefully.

"Well, if he does, let it be of his own will. Don't go meddling."

That reminded Nessie. "James told me a funny story yesterday in the Library."

"Oh really?" Miranda said as they started walking to the deserted part of the Black Lake.

"Yes, he said that 'Ben' told him what to do about the dragon egg."

"That's very funny indeed."

"How did you make it where dad couldn't hear what you told me?"

"You catch on to everything don't you?" Miranda mused. "I used a form of Occulmulency. It shields your thoughts, and I've morphed it to where it shields the person's thoughts that you are communicating with. I'm assuming it's similar to what your mother does naturally. Minus the shielding other's thoughts thing." She grinned evilly. "I can't wait to use it again on Edward!"

They laughed as they plunged into the chilly waters.

**Naughty Edward! haha Will the girls call him on it? Will Miranda use her Occulmulency against Edward again? Find out next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**See? That didn't take too long! haha Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 14: The Second Task

"Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions." The Headmistress announced to the spectators. "A treasure of sorts. These three treasures, one for each champion now lies on the bottom of the Black Lake."

"I can't believe it, how long can those three last down there?" Seth whispered to Harry.

"Beats me, I don't know how they do it." Harry said as he adjusted his glasses.

"In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Sounds simple enough eh? Well, they only have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them."

James waved at the crowd along with Royce and Evangeline.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon." The headmistress gave the caretaker the go ahead and he fired off the cannon. The three champions dived into the water.

Miranda and Nessie watched them as they used the bubble head charm. Nessie beamed with pride at James.

Miranda rolled her eyes as hey started to follow the champions.

Evangeline got stuck in the water weeds. Miranda sent red sparks up to alert the officials.

They watched as a mermaid swim past the two boys and led them to their 'treasures'.

It didn't take the other two long to reach their friends. All of them looked like they were sleeping, or dead. Nessie hoped it was the first one.

Royce didn't hesitate. He blew off the chains surrounding Rose with his wand and swam back to the surface.

James did hesitate. He swam around in a circle searching for Evangeline. Time must be running out, so where was she? He looked at her younger brother's unconscious form hanging in the water.

James figured it out. Evangeline must have had to drop out for some reason. Would they save her brother, or let him stay down here forever. He pulled out his wand and broke the chains around Cathy then went to do the same to Evangeline's brother.

The mermaids screeched at him and brandished their tritons.

"Only one!" A mermaid said in her raspy voice.

"Okay, okay!" James threw his hands up in defense. They let him go to finish the task. James watched as they drifted away. He grabbed a hold to Cathy's arm and looked like he was going to leave the boy.

Nessie couldn't believe him. She started to swim towards him.

Miranda grabbed Nessie's arm. She used her chin to direct Nessie's attention to James.

Nessie watched as he used his wand to blast the chains off of the little boy. The mermaids hadn't noticed at first when James had two bodies with him. But when they did, they attacked him mercilessly. They tried to pull him further down into the lake. He sacrificed himself to save Cathy and the little boy. He let them drift further up as he was pulled further down. One of the mermaids burst the bubble he had made around his mouth. Miranda guessed he had about 2 minutes of oxygen left.

Nessie couldn't stand by and let those fish faces murder James for wanting to save both captives.

Miranda used her wand and stunned the mermaids. Once it wore off they fled away back to their mermaid kingdom, leaving an unmoving James in their wake.

Nessie started to swim towards him, not knowing what else to do.

Miranda grabbed Nessie's arm again. "Give him a chance!" She mouthed

"_Acendo!_" they heard the spell weakly.

All of a sudden, James shot upward and cut through the surface landing on the dock with the others. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"James!" Rose and Lily shouted together.

"He's all right!" Al shouted to the onlookers. Everyone cheered.

"You saved him, even though he wasn't yours to save." Evangeline came over to where James, his family, and Cathy were standing. "My little brother. Thank you!" She kissed James on both of his cheeks. Cathy flushed red with anger. Lily and Rose had to hold her back.

Everyone was cheering so loud that no one could hear the Headmistress. She put her wand to her neck and shouted.

"Attention! Our champions preformed admirably today. The order stands as follows. In first place, Royce King." The Durmstrang attendees cheered loudly. "In second place James Potter." The Hogwarts crowd cheered excitedly. "And in third place we have Miss Evangeline Silva." The Beauxbatons cheered half heartedly. "The points will be awarded accordingly but it seems there is a lot to review. Since Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Miss Imler but for the others as well, we've agreed to award him extra points for outstanding moral fiber!" She smiled at James and watched as the Durmstrang headmaster yelled in protest.

The boats took the students back to the shore.

"Right on James!" Hugo cheered.

"All that moral fiber, eh?" Al laughed.

"Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right. " Lily mused.

"I must have a guardian angel out there!" James said as he hugged Cathy.

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber!" Someone else shouted as they walked towards the castle.

"See I told you he could do it." Harry muttered as he, Seth, Edward, and Bella got out of their boat and into the forest to wait for Miranda and Nessie to come back.

"I knew he could do it." Edward smiled confidently. Harry didn't know why he would say that.

"Hey guys." Miranda said as she and Nessie walked out of the lake. She shook out her hair to dry and it puffed out in random directions.

"Well?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing happened out of the ordinary." Miranda assured him.

"I told you he could do it!" Harry beamed at the others, forgetting that he was having a fight with Edward. "That's my boy!"

Nessie started to say something but Edward shook his head. Harry didn't need to know what happened in the Black Lake.

They walked back to the castle together.

**. . .**

"I think we all breathed a sigh of relief when James came back up." Nessie said as she and Miranda plopped down on the Ravenclaw bench beside Cathy in the Great Hall.

"I know!" Cathy sighed as she looked towards the Gryffindor table. Nessie spotted James soon after. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat, everyone, especially girls, were calling him a hero for saving both Cathy and Evangeline's little brother.

Cathy was trying not to be jealous but she hardly had any time to spend with _her_ boyfriend. Nessie agreed completely, not that she could say that she did. She would be glad when all this secrecy would be put to an end.

She started searching, the same as every other morning.

"He's not here." Miranda whispered.

"What?" Nessie said as she nibbled on her toast. "Who? I'm not looking for anyone. Are you crazy? That's ridiculous…" She ran her fingers through her hair and touched Miranda's hand. _Where is he?_

Miranda used occlumency again. _He got an urgent letter from Draco this morning. I couldn't read it before he stuffed it in his robes and headed off to the Headmistresses office._

_I'm worried about him._ Nessie was holding back tears.

Miranda wrapped her arm around Nessie's shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"I think you deserve a break from all this work. I'll tell Professor Longbottom that you have the flu or something."

"Thanks Miranda." Nessie whispered.

She ran out of the Great Hall and up to her room.

"She's been up there all day." Miranda heard some guys talking outside of the girl's dormitory door.

"Maybe she dumped that chump she was dating." Another said.

"We should capitalize on her misery."

"Maybe we should see if her friend Katie would be willing to help us."

"Like heck I will." Miranda muttered to herself, and then she had a wicked idea.

She opened the door forcefully and hit three guys that were trying to be peeping toms.

"Oh, hey Katie!" One of them chuckled nervously. "We were just talking about you!"

Miranda glared at them. "Stay away from me and my friends." Then she gave them a creepy smile. "If not, well then I'm sure my boyfriend will have a nice little chat with each of you." She patted each boy on the head before shutting the door and heading to the room she shared with Nessie.

"Honestly, some men are pigs." She muttered to herself. "Hey Ren, what's –"

She looked around, Nessie was no where to be found.

"Ren? Where are you? Ren?"

Miranda ran out of the room and to the Hufflepuff's tower.

**Uh-oh! Where is she? And where is Scorpius! Find out next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Last one for about an hour, I had these three chapter's already written, I just had to edit them. Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 15: Reunion and Division

The wind was whipping her face. She had no idea where she was going or where she was now. She heard someone running towards her.

"Scorpius?" she cried out. "Scorpius is that you?"

A grim voice laughed. "Oh, you wish it was."

**. . .**

"Let me in!" Miranda protested after the portrait wouldn't allow her in.

"My dear girl, whatever is the matter?" A voice asked.

Miranda turned around to see the Fat Friar floating behind her. She wiped a tear away from her face.

"I'm sorry Friar. Did I disturb you?"

"Well, yes actually. What is distressing you?"

"Something b– bad has happened and I need to tell my other friends. Perhaps you have seen them?"

She described Bella and Edward's poly juice forms to the Friar.

"I'm sorry young Ravenclaw." The Friar said sadly. "I haven't seen them."

"Well if you do, can you give them a message for me?" He nodded. "Tell them that something bad has happened and I will be waiting at the usual spot."

"I promise you I will, but if it is as bad as you are making it out to be, then maybe we should alert the headmistress?"

"NO! Please, don't tell anyone!" Miranda said. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Please, you have to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone except my friends."

"Alright, my dear. A ghost is nothing without his word. I will honor your wishes."

"Thanks Friar." She smiled. "You know, I've always liked you. So much greater than the Grey Lady."

The Friar beamed with pride and set up his post in front of the portrait.

Miranda ran to the Gryffindor tower next. Thankfully, they were just coming back from class.

"Excuse me?" She tapped one girl on the shoulder. "Have you seen my friends? Their names are Eric Yorkie and Seth Clearwater."

"Oh, I think they've already gone in." she replied, she looked towards the portrait. "Maybe I could go get them for you. Where did she go?"

Miranda had already turned the corner.

"The things I do for you Ren." She muttered as she transfigured herself into one of the passing Gryffindor boys.

She tried to act inconspicuous as she merged into the crowd of Gryffindors. She just hoped that she didn't run into the original.

She spotted Harry and Seth sitting by the fire talking about their last Transfiguration class.

"Guys, its me." she whispered to them.

"I don't know you, you're some first year." Seth waved her off.

"Seth Andrew Clearwater." She growled as she grabbed his ear.

"Miranda?" Harry whispered at the same time Seth said "Get off!"

"Yea, something bad has happened and we need to go!"

They ran out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the room of requirement.

"Miranda what's happened?" Bella asked when they showed up.

Bella was a shorter version of Angela, which meant the poly juice potion was wearing off. Miranda looked at Ben, and his hair was turning bronzer by the second.

"I'll tell you when we get inside. I don't want any unwanted persons listening in." Miranda shooed them into the room of requirement.

Just before the door closed, someone else slipped through.

**. . .**

"Bella, you're hurting her." A man's voice said.

"Daddy?" Nessie couldn't see where she was. All she could here were voices. They were low and sounded like they were in the bottom of a barrel. Nessie assumed they were her parents.

"Aww, poor little thing." A woman's voice said. "She needs to toughen up. She's too soft." The pain increased. Nessie let out a small whimper of pain.

"You leave her alone!" another man's voice growled. It reminded Nessie of Jacob.

"Shut up you!" Bella snapped back. "I should have let Fenrir have you when I had the chance."

"Now Bella, don't be so cruel." Edward chastised her. "It will be over soon enough."

"Please, stop hurting me." Nessie whimpered.

Someone groaned, probably Bella because the pain stopped and Nessie was taken by a comforting set of hands, hands that were trembling.

"I wouldn't do that so close to her dog." Edward sneered. "Remember what happened to Sam's Emily."

"Yes, Jacob, please." Another woman's voice agreed with Edward. "Maybe I should take her."

The trembling hands were replaced by smaller, calmer hands.

"Cho?" Nessie remembered the voice.

"Yes Nessie, its me. I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

"Why is it so dark here?"

"It's always dark in these caves. I don't know where we are."

"That's so we can't find our way out." Jacob growled. "Isn't that right?"

"Well of course. What hostages would you be if you could escape?"

Nessie then realized that it wasn't her mother and father with them, but someone else, more sinister than that.

She started to shake with tears.

**. . .**

"So tell us what happened." Harry demanded.

"Nessie's gone." Miranda said simply.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"I went into our room and she's not there. The only thing I can think of is that she went after Scorpius."

"Or worse." Seth growled. They all looked at him, wondering why he was so angry. "I thought I smelled something earlier but I ruled it off as me being too overcautious."

"What are you thinking Seth?" Edward asked.

They locked eyes for a second and then Edward hissed.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked worriedly.

"It's that wretch Alec and someone else I don't recognize." Edward hissed. "They've taken her, because we haven't gone looking for Jake and Cho."

"You mean there alive?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but not for long, unless we act."

As her relief faded, another emotion came bubbling to the surface. Bella's face twisted into unfamiliar shapes.

"Well, what are we doing just standing here?" Miranda asked them. "Let's go!"

"But we can't leave Hogwarts undefended." Harry interjected. It was the first time he had spoken.

Edward glared at him. "What? Are you suggesting that we stay here and abandon them to their death?" his voice got louder. "What if it were your children that were taken? Would you even spare a second thought to this school?"

"Edward calm down." Bella stood between her husband and Harry. "He was only thinking of what's best for everyone."

"Maybe we should keep a few here." Miranda came to stand beside Bella. "It will make everyone happier."

"Well, how are we going to divide?" Seth asked.

"It's my daughter. I'm going." Edward fumed.

"I'm going to." Bella said. "They picked the wrong vampire to mess with."

"Bella, I can't risk loosing the both of you. You're staying here." Edward told her.

She glared at him and went to sit on one of the couches. She looked like she could spit venom.

"Well if he's going then I'm staying here." Harry pointed at Edward.

"Oh no you aren't." Miranda told Harry. "I need another wizard. We don't know who this extra person is so we have to be prepared. As for me, I'm going. I have a personal score to settle."

"I'm not going to let you go alone Miranda." Seth crossed his arms, guessing her plans.

"Seth, I can't risk loosing you."

"Do you think I can just send you off to die either?"

"No, but if Edward is right and Jake is there, then he can protect me."

"I can't let you take all the risks." Seth had no intention of being left behind.

"And who will protect Bella if this is all just a ploy to get us to leave the school?" Miranda asked.

"You think he would do that?" Harry asked.

"I lived with the Volturi for several years. They will manipulate you anyway they can think of. Kind of what Voldemort did to you back when Sirius died."

"So it's settled then. Harry, Edward and I will go after Alec. Bella and Seth are going to stay behind to guard the castle."

"I suppose that's right." Edward said pausing to give his angered wife a wistful glance. She just glared back at him.

"Good, then we leave tonight." Miranda said in a decided tone.

"You're not leaving without me." a voice came from behind the couch Bella was sitting on.

"Scorpius, how did you get in here without me hearing you?" Edward fumed as the boy's head popped up behind Bella.

"Occlumulency mate." Scorpius winked.

"You have two seconds to explain before I pound your head in and send you back to Draco." Miranda threatened him.

"Okay!" Scorpius raised his hands in self defense. "I had a hunch that something was up when Ness sent me that letter and then your friend 'Jessica' got depressed. There were a lot of other things too. It doesn't take a moron to realize the connection."

"You spied on us?" Edward said what Scorpius wasn't willing to share.

"Of course he did." Miranda glowered. "He's a Malfoy, were naturally nosey." Then she sighed. "I suppose there's no keeping you out of it is there?"

"Nope." Scorpius made a popping noise on the 'p'.

Miranda looked at Edward. They both grinned at the same time before reaching for Scorpius.

About three seconds later Edward and Miranda were looming over a bound and gagged Scorpius with their arms crossed.

"Sorry Scorpius." Miranda told him.

"It's for your own good mate." Edward leaned down and patted Scorpius's shoulder.

Scorpius said something, but it was unintelligible because of the gag. Miranda guessed that it wasn't something nice.

"Listen Scorpius," Edward's tone got serious. "I love you just as if you were my own son. I know you want to save Nessie, but there's a good chance that we could die there, we don't know what's waiting for us. You have to promise me that you won't try to come after us. Please, for my daughter's sake, stay here, for her."

After that, the rescue party disapperated out of the room.

"Bells? What are you doing?" Seth asked as he untied Scorpius.

"There crazy if they think were staying behind." Bella muttered more to herself than to him and pulled out her cell phone.

**I couldn't help but make Nessie a damsel in distress again! It was the only way to get the story to go anywhere! Please don't hurt me! Review please! I don't care if you don't read it! ;) **


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm soooooooooo close to finishing! Please be patient with me, I'll be finished soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 16: Miranda Settles the Score

"Please, tell me! Why you are doing this?" Cho asked for the thousandth time. Then she let out a shrill, ear-piercing scream.

"Bella." Alec said disapprovingly. "Could you be any more sadistic? You would give my sister a run for her money."

"You know, the more I hear about little Jane the more I want to get to know her." Bellatrix mused as she released the Cruciatus Curse on Cho.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Jacob fumed.

"Be careful little pup." Alec growled. "Wouldn't want to hurt your little friends now would you?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "I can't believe you witch." She said to Cho. "You are just like my pathetic niece. She married a werewolf, a true werewolf, and look where it got her? She's rotting in a grave somewhere."

"Only because you put her there!" Cho screamed at her. The reminder brought back all those painful memories. "She was a part of your family! How could you Bellatrix!" She screamed again but it wasn't because of the Cruciatus Curse but because Bellatrix had slapped her.

"You dare to speak to me like that!" Bellatrix shrieked. Alec restrained her from hitting Cho again.

"Save your fury for the right person. Remember what you're here for."

"Yes." Bellatrix said calmly, for once. "I must fulfill what my dear Master started."

"And then we can finally be together." Alec whispered. Even though Nessie couldn't see them, she could hear their kisses.

"Can't you see he's using you?" Jake asked her. "He doesn't love you!"

"Shut up you!" Alec spat at him. "Like you know anything about love! You left your imprint to go marry a witch."

"He didn't leave me!" Nessie cried out. "I still love him as the best friend I have ever had. I can't imagine marrying him! He and Cho belong together! You are the one who knows nothing about love! You're a cold, heartless, cruel man!"

"I'll deal with you later." Alec was breathing hard. "We have company."

They could hear Bellatrix laughing all the way up the tunnel.

. . .

"I'll call you when I've caught on to the scent." Edward told Miranda as they reached the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"Okay. We'll hear from you then." She hugged him before he departed. Harry spared him no parting glance.

They conversed with each other for a while, discussing strategy, while Miranda waited on the call.

It wasn't long before Edward caught the trail and called Miranda to tell them the direction to dissapparate to.

They disappeared into the darkness.

"Harry? Where did you go?" Miranda whispered. Everything was dark and she couldn't see anything. "_Lumos maxima!_" her wand tip glowed brightly, illuminating her surroundings. She was at the opening of a sun had just gone down behind the horizon. Someone kicked up some dust that wafted her direction.

"Harry?" she asked as she turned around. "Harry!" She ran to hug him. "You're arm!" he was bleeding from a gash on his arm.

"It's nothing. I just cut it when I fell."

"Let me take care of that." She tore off a piece of her blouse to wrap up his arm.

"Yea," He said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want fang boy to show up and find me this way."

"You ought to know better." She smacked his good arm. "He doesn't have fangs, just like me." they sat in silence for a while. "Harry, how could you like me but not him?"

"You misunderstand my grudge Miranda." Harry corrected her. "It's not the fact that you both are vampires, it's that he hurt me and Cho a long time ago and that doesn't make me want to be nice to him."

"But Edward had no choice. It was a choice between letting Cho be heartbroken or risk his family's safety by revealing himself to the Volturi."

"It's still wrong." Harry vehemently disagreed.

"Well that's no better than what my brother did to you and you still like me."

"That's different." He said evasively.

"How so?"

"Because you never did anything to me, and I have forgiven Draco for it."

"Maybe you should extend the same courtesy to Edward." She tied the final knot in his bandage a little more forcefully that she should have. He bit his lip in pain. "Leave it in the past, where it should be. Edward has apologized and paid for it ten-fold."

Harry just looked at the ground and didn't say anything. She groaned.

"Honestly you can be so beastly sometimes!" she folded her arms across her chest. She pulled out her phone and dialed Edward's number. "Edward? Where are you? Yeah, were about a mile south of you. I'm picking up some strange vibes from this place. Okay, we'll see you in a sec." She snapped the phone shut. "Be nice." She reminded Harry.

When Edward arrived he looked at Harry. "What? Did you give yourself a paper cut?" he grinned. Harry didn't fire off some witty come-back line, which surprised Edward. "Edward, he's trying to be nice. Don't push him." Miranda cautioned him.

"Aww. How touching." A familiar male voice said.

"You'd better kiss and make up." A cruel female voice responded with a cackle.

The three of them peered into the mouth of the cave to see who was talking to them.

Alec and a woman unfamiliar to Edward and Miranda were just coming into Miranda's wand light.

"Well, well." She spoke. "If it isn't my old friend Harry freakin' Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said dumbfounded. "I thought you were dead. I saw Molly destroy you!"

"I was dead. But now I breathe new life!" Bellatrix cackled. Her eyes glowed bright red.

"Vampire." Miranda growled. "But how she became one, I haven't a clue."

"It's quite a fascinating story." Bellatrix giggled. "Can I tell it baby? Can I?" She tugged on Alec's coat sleeve.

He smirked. "Oh, go ahead. I know how you love to tell it."

If Miranda didn't know any better, she would have sworn they were a couple.

"Well it all went down like this." Bellatrix started her tale. She was speaking to them like they were her old friends. "I was still loyal to The Dark Lord, even in death. My life was over." She had a distraught look on her face. Then she turned and faced Alec with a gooey smile. "Then I found my Alli-poo."

"Alli-what?" Miranda made a gagging sound.

"Jane helped me find her, or rather she sent someone to help me. You see, that little twit Alice is still watching her thoughts. So Demetri helped me track down your wizard friends, then I overheard them talking about Bella and some of the other Death Eaters."

"He decided to come rescue me." Bellatrix giggled.

"I figured it would even up the odds, having a magical vampire on our side."

"So why haven't you killed us yet." Miranda demanded. "Isn't that the protocol for a surprise attack?"

"Oh, Miranda." Alec teased. "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Then you must have some hostages then." Harry deduced.

"We have a winner." Bellatrix winked.

"What have you done with my daughter Alec?" Edward growled as he took a step closer to him. Bellatrix growled in warning, her hand itched towards her wand. Miranda was quicker.

"Venom won't be able to reattach that arm if you go for your wand again." Miranda threatened.

Bellatrix grinned. "Oh, but you'll have to catch me first!" she giggled and then sprinted into the darkness.

"Let's play a game shall we?" Alec barred the entrance from their pursuit. "If you can find them before Bella does, then you all can go free."

"And if she finds them first?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out when that happens." Alec said as he let them pass.

"You two go after that wacko." Miranda shoved the boys towards the cave. "I want to have a word with my friend here." She looked at Alec and cracked her knuckles.

**Miranda is getting serious! XD This is it for tonight! I'm tired and need to rest! I'll have the finally tomorrow! See you guys then!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Finally! X_x I thought I would never finish this one! Sorry it jumps back and forth A LOT! So bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 17: Final Showdown

"I have nothing to say to you traitor." Alec said as he pivoted on the spot and started walking into the cave. His cape billowed out behind him.

"Well I have plenty to say for the both of us!" Miranda pulled out her wand and shot a spell at his back. He deflected it just in time and turned to face her.

"Let's just finish this!" He growled. "Vampire to vampire, no magic." He strode towards her with slow precise movements, the intimidation before the smack down.

"Fine." Miranda tossed her wand into the nearest tree trunk. "I don't need magic to defeat a worthless piece of trash like you!" She ran for the easy kill, what he would be prepared for.

They engaged into a fast and furious fist match, both evenly matched.

**. . .**

"I'm gonna kill them all!" Harry and Edward could hear Bellatrix singing as her voice echoed through the caves. "Can you find them? I hope you do before I do! I just love a good game of hide-and-seek!" her giggles rang out.

"This is just like Sirius all over again!" Harry fumed as they ran blindly through the caves. Remembering how is Godfather died.

"Harry, we have to keep focused on the job at hand!" Edward shouted encouragingly over Bellatrix's hysterics. "Don't let her inside your head!"

"Don't tell me what to do Fangless!" Harry shouted.

"Fine then Wicked!" Edward retorted.

Harry grinned. "Can you get a whiff of their scent?"

"Yea, it was strongest back there but they must have took off when they heard that maniac coming for them. I'll be able to find them, but you have to trust me."

"Alright, you go in front and I'll cover you from behind." Harry pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Lumos maxima!_" The cave was illuminated instantly.

They had come to an open space with multiple corridors radiating out like spokes.

"Which way Edward?" Harry looked at him with confidence.

"It's this way." Edward replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would bet my life. And that's probably what will happen."

"Alright let's go."

They started running down the corridor.

"That's the first time you addressed me formally." Edward said after a few moments.

"Well, yea I guess so." Harry replied. "But don't get a big head about it though." He laughed. "Your fangs might fall out."

They both laughed, finally comrades in arms.

"Were getting close, I can barely make out Jake's obsessive inner monologue."

"His what?" Harry asked.

"Jacob doesn't like me very much, the only reason he hangs around is because of Bella and Nessie. In the beginning it was tough because he still hated me for what I was, but it has gotten better. Now he's yelling at me and calling me names because he thinks I'm going to let him die in this dank hole." Edward laughed.

"Daddy?" They heard a small voice call out.

"Renesmee?" Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he called out her name. "Where are you darling?"

"This way!" They heard Cho calling. "I can see the light you're carrying. Come down the tunnel on your left!"

They moved in the direction she told them.

"No you're other left fang-face!" They heard Jake call out.

"At least he's in a better mood." Edward said sarcastically.

It took them several minutes to run down the hall.

"Took you long enough." Jake huffed.

"Oh, he's just mad because he couldn't find the exit." Cho hugged Harry.

Edward hadn't let go of Nessie since they caught up with them. He kissed her everywhere her skin was visible and telling her he was glad she was still alive.

"What? No love for the werewolf?" Jake said grumpily.

"Of course there is you big fur ball." Edward punched him in the arm and laughed. "Thank you for saving my girl."

"You're welcome. By the way, I was mentally yelling so you could find us faster. I figured if I got you mad, then you would come faster, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Wow Jake, an actual apology! Where's my camera!" Nessie laughed.

"Come on let's get out of here before Bellatrix finds us." Cho said.

"Too late!" Bellatrix giggled from behind them. "There's no way that I'm going to let you go! It's time to play!"

**. . .**

"Why don't you just give up Miranda?" Alec asked as they blocked each other's attacks. "Were both evenly matched and you know it! We trained together back in Italy. I know all your moves!"

"That's true." Miranda agreed. "But the Aurors taught me a thing or two." She twisted out of his block and grabbed him in a hold she learned from Ron. He said that it always worked when Fred used it on him.

Miranda kicked Alec's legs out from under him and cut a back flip twenty feet in the air. She then hurtled him back towards the Earth at break-neck speeds.

As the dust cleared, Alec got back up, visibly unharmed, and saw Miranda yanking her wand out of the tree.

"You're cheating!" He yelled.

"I never said I played fair!" she yelled back. She couldn't get it out before Alec landed a blow to her arm. She yelped as the peels of metallic screeching rang out. Her arm fell to the ground with a thud. She looked at him with murder pouring out of her eyes. "You'll pay for ripping off my wand arm!"

She landed a good kick to his stomach and he went hurling backwards. Being one arm short didn't hinder her advance as she raced forward and attacked him mercilessly.

**. . .**

"Jacob, transform and get Cho and Nessie out of here." Edward's eyes never left the psycho witch vampire. Jake got away from them to transform and a large wolf came padding back and Edward wordlessly put Nessie on Jacob's back.

"Daddy…" Nessie started to whine.

"Renesmee, do as you are told." Edward pulled out his authoritative voice as he helped Cho onto Jacob's back behind Nessie.

"Please be careful, both of you." Cho said just before Jake ran away out of sight.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" Bellatrix laughed.

"I'll certainly try." Edward snarled as he ran forward and lunged at her.

She quickly dodged his move and jabbed his back with her elbow. She giggled again as he hit the floor. She grabbed his shirt and threw him across the tunnel. Edward was showered with rubble that came loose from the wall with his impact.

"Oops, better be careful!" Bellatrix said. "Don't want the place to collapse on me!"

"_**Confundo!**__"_ Harry shouted. Bellatrix dodged it and went after him.

Edward threw himself at her and shoved her to the ground. She slipped out of his fingers by transfiguring herself into a snake.

"She's too strong for us separately." Edward stated.

"Thanks Sherlock." Harry sent stunning spells towards the snake.

"Were going to have to team up." Edward said. "If I could tear her to pieces that would be the ticket. There's just the problem of figuring out how to burn them, I don't have a lighter with me."

"You worry about the hacking." Harry gripped his wand tighter. "I'll deal with the burning."

Edward nodded.

"Bellatrix, are you scared to fight us?" Edward taunted. The snake hissed angrily. "I can't understand that, but I can read your thoughts. I know how much you want to kill Harry after what he did to your master." Edward continued. The snake hissed louder.

"I can understand what she's saying and it isn't very kind. Stop provoking her!" Harry growled.

"Wouldn't you just love to finish what he started?" Edward ignored Harry as he looked straight into the snake's eyes. "You can become famous for finally killing the famous Harry Potter." The snake hissed in agreement. "Wouldn't you like to do it with your own bare hands?"

The snake slowly transformed back into Bellatrix. "I don't know why, but you're making sense vampire." She turned to Harry. "I've been waiting for this moment." She turned her back on Edward.

"Big mistake!" He hissed as he planted his foot on her side and pulled her left arm towards him. She wailed as her arm detached. "Harry!" he yelled as he threw the arm into the air.

"_Confringo!_" Harry aimed his spell at the arm and it burst into flames.

Bellatrix shrieked wordlessly. She clutched her shoulder as she breathed heavily.

"I thought Alec said I was indestructible!" She whispered. "He said we were gods…"

"Alec lied to you Bellatrix. And now it's too late." Edward grabbed her other arm and pulled.

Bellatrix fell to the ground as Harry incinerated her other arm.

"Please, don't kill me!" She shouted. "Please give me a second chance! I didn't know there was another way to live! I'll change! I'll be good I promise! PLEASE!"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry commanded. "I hereby condemn you to a second death for kidnapping and attempted murder."

He raised his wand to point it at her face.

**So now that Bellatrix is gone, again. Where will the story take us next? You'll have to wait a while I'm afraid... I have a new story that I'm kicking around and I want to try it out. It's only a one shot so I don't plan on it being very long. Watch for it!**

**Read and review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Victory

Miranda was still flinging attacks at Alec with tears in her eyes. "I trusted you!" She yelled. "I gave you everything I had and this is how you repay me? You brought back a tramp who's just like me, kidnapped my friends, and now you're trying to kill me! You're the traitor you filthy, backstabbing-" Her sentence was cut off by Alec punching her in the face. She flew backwards and her head smashed into the base of the tree. "Say good night Miranda, forever." His teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he prepared for the final blow. "Good bye Alec." She whispered as she resigned herself to her defeat, there was no way she could keep fighting. She closed her eyes as he came closer. "_**Confringo!**_" Someone shouted. Shrieks filled the night time air. Miranda opened her eyes to see a pile of burning ashes and a crowd of people. "That was for stealing my baby." Bella's eyes were glowing with blood-lust.

"Wow Bella." Hermione sounded shocked. "You totally smoked him!"

Ron and the other Aurors were standing there awestruck at the raw magical power of a vampire, something unheard of in the magical community.

"Close your mouth Ron Dear, you'll catch flies." Hermione added as she walked over to congratulate Bella.

Bella wasn't used to this much attention, the other Aurors were coming over to congratulate her, barely aware that she was a vampire, just that she was a person. It warmed her frozen heart to finally find acceptance with wizardry.

"Bloody Hell, Miranda." Ron came over to check on her. "You're arm has been chopped off."

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious." Miranda growled at him. She stood up with little difficulty, to retrieve her arm. "I'm sorry." She came back to apologize to him. "I shouldn't have snapped on you like that. I'm just not up to par right now."

"It's alright Miranda. We're all under stress." He said looking particularly at Hermione. "Maybe you should take some time off. I don't think the Cullen's would mind you staying with them for a while. And Harry –"

"Oh no!" Miranda said as Ron's remark reminded her that they were still missing.

She ran over to the mouth of the cave. "HARRY? EDWARD? CHO? JACOB? REN?" She called out all of them but no answer.

Miranda took charge at once.

"Alright! We have a search and rescue mission! Four adults and one child are lost some where in this cavern. I want you all to go in and find them. But be careful, there's a rouge vampire/witch on the loose! MOVE OUT!"

Ron could only look on in awe. He had never seen Miranda take such an authoritative tone with any of the Aurors. If he wasn't married….

"Ron, you too!" She yelled, breaking through his revelry. He followed her into the cave.

It didn't take long for the entire Special Forces Unit of the Aurors to find them. Miranda heard the flare sent up by someone's wand rather than saw it. She increased her speed to find Edward and Harry who had been on their way to find Nessie, Jake, and Cho.

"We got separated when that psycho Bellatrix came after us." Harry informed the Aurors.

"My baby…." Was all that Bella could moan as Edward held her. He was conflicted by emotions; Relief that Bella was alright, smugness that she had burnt Alec to a crisp, and desperation that their daughter was still missing.

"Don't worry Bella, I _will_ find her." Miranda promised fiercely.

"I don't see how." Edward said. "Alec moved them around so much that their scents overlap a lot and we sent them off to give them a chance to escape while we dealt with Bellatrix. That was probably his plan from the beginning, so that even if we figured out where they were that it would be impossible to find them."

"Maybe there's another way to track them." Miranda muttered as she sat cross legged on the ground. It was like she was medititating.

Harry turned to the SFU Aurors. "All of you continue the search. Send out a flare or the standard alarm sound if you find anything."

"Sir, yes sir!" They all saluted Harry before they went separate directions.

"Miranda what are you doing?" Ron dared to interrupt her concentration.

"Trying to find Cho." She replied, not breaking focus. "It's something that I sort of invented. Just like every human smells different, every witch has a different… aura I suppose is the only way to describe it. I know if I concentrate hard enough, I can track her down. If you all would please keep quiet, it helps me concentrate more."

They all stood as silent as statues watching Miranda.

**. . .**

"Did you hear that?" Cho asked as a faint cry was cut off.

"Yea." Nessie had heard it too. "Jake slow down."

Against his better judgment, Jake slowed down and then skidded to a complete stop. He cocked his head to the side as he listened too.

"What was that?" Nessie asked.

"Someone's been injured, but who I cannot say." Cho replied.

"Dad?" Nessie asked. "Harry?"

"I don't know, but it sounded feminine."

"Bellatrix was the only woman besides us in these caves."

Jake bobbed his head in agreement with Nessie.

"Jake turn around." Cho said as she whipped out her wand. "We shouldn't have left Harry and Edward to their fate. They need us!"

Jake's howl sounded like a battle cry and he barreled down the tunnel.

_Were coming Daddy! I hope you can here me!_ Nessie yelled at the top of her mental lungs.

**A.N. Sorry its been so long since I've uploaded. I'm a bad writer! First of all: Hello again and welcome back. I'm finally off school for summer vacation! (yay me) So I have tons of time to write! And I just got re inspired to write again, thanks in a huge part to rereading _Midnight Sun_ again... but anyway I digress. So I have some new projects keeping me thinking about going somewhere new with writing, maybe leaving the Twilight fandom for a while (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) but as Stephanie Meyer once said: "I'm burned out on vampires." And magic for that matter too. So I'm going to finish out Nessie's adventures and then take a break. (Like I need one but anyway.) So enjoy!**

**~KC~**


	20. Chapter 19

**Well here it is! The finale that has taken SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long for me to finish! I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but life happens! So please enjoy the last chapter and I hope to come out with more stories later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do! :)**

Chapter Nineteen: Finale

"What's taking so long?" Ron sighed after about a half an hour of Miranda's searching.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't think you want to provoke her like that." Edward muttered as he saw where Miranda's thoughts were headed. _Somewhere along the lines of pain and torture…_

"Miranda, focus." Edward had to remind her.

"Sorry." Miranda sighed. "Conflicting motives and all."

Ron scooted a little closer to Harry and away from Bella, Edward and Miranda.

Bella cocked her head to the side. It was the first any of them had moved since Ron's statement of impatience.

"Do you hear that?" She asked them, straining to hear better.

"Hear what?" Harry asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Miranda suggests that you should try the extendable ears." Edward told them.

"Wow, I haven't heard about those since…" Harry broke off mid sentence, then shook his head and began again. "There are too many tunnels and switchbacks in here for us to really hear anything. Mrs. Cullen what is it that you're hearing?"

"Harry you can call me Bella if you wish. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She giggled quietly, enjoying her not so tasteful joke.

"Not funny Bella." Edward murmured in her ear.

"Sorry." She tried to reign in her giggles. "It's like a drumming noise. Drum duh-duh dum." She sounded out how it would sound if they could hear it. "Edward, please tell me you can hear that and I'm not going crazy?" She pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Yes." He closed his eyes. "I can hear it now." He whipped his head away from them. "Someone's coming." He stated simply with an edge, everyone froze. "Oh for the love of all that's Holy!" he growled.

"Hey guys!" Scorpius said brightly. "Miranda, I thought you might need this." He tossed the DS to her which she caught effortlessly.

"I've been looking for this!" She turned to look at him suspiciously. "Did you steal this from me?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement." Scorpius tried to look innocent.

Miranda started to growl. "You are so much like my little brother!" She was breathing heavily. "If Jake, Cho, and Ren weren't still missing I'd throttle you! You little weasel!"

"Wait! Nessie isn't with you?" Scorpius said at the same time that others came emerging from the shadows.

"Jasper? Alice?" Edward said in shock. "How did you guys get here?"

"Alice had a vision of Alec. She wasn't focusing on him though, just on Jane." Jasper said in a calm tone.

"But we would still be lost if I hadn't seen Scorpius." Alice chirped. "_Someone_ untied him and he came looking for you guys."

Everyone turned to Bella.

"What? I didn't untie him." She sounded miffed. "And it was my baby out there. Wild horses couldn't stop me."

"Alright, fine! We can talk about it later!" Scorpius was getting impatient. "Can we get back to the point? Nessie is still missing!"

"Right." Miranda flipped open the DS and started searching for what she needed.

"Hello Ronald Weasley." Alice noticed Ron half-crouching behind Harry, who was oddly comfortable surrounded by vampires. "It's nice to meet you again."

"Hi." Ron started to hyper-ventilate.

"Uhh… Jazz? I think Mr. Weasley needs a chill pill." Alice winked.

"Wait what is he doing?" Ron panicked as Jasper started moving towards him.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley!" Alice tried to calm him down. "He's not going to hurt you! NO! Don't run you'll trigger his hunting reflex!"

"What is going on?" Harry addressed Bella and Edward.

"Jasper can effect people's moods. He's trying to calm your friend down but I don't think its working." Bella explained.

"Well somebody had better shut him up before I loose my patience and transfigure him into a bug so I can squash him…." Miranda grumbled.

"Mr. Weasley." Bella, using her calming voice, caught Ron as he passed by her. "It's going to be alright." Then she gave him a gentle smile.

A low growl was coming out of Edward's throat as he listened to Ron's thoughts.

"Thanks." Jasper grinned at Bella as he touched Ron on the shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked Alice.

"He just calming him down." Alice reassured him. "Nice going Jazz." She rolled her eyes at him. "You could have put him in a coma!"

"I shut him up didn't I?" Jasper grumbled as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

Ron sagged in Bella's arms and laid his head on her shoulder. Edward nearly became unhinged as he started drooling on her.

"Uh, Harry." Alice was looking at Edward and looking at the immediate future. "I think you'd better take Ronald."

Harry looked at Edward as well. "Maybe your right."

Bella handed Ron over and then went to Edward's side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Calm down Edward. We have to find Renesmee." Bella reminded him.

"Found them!" Miranda perked up with bright eyes. "Let's go!"

"Did you use some sort of tracking spell to get them?" Alice inquired.

"No, built in GPS!" Mirada laughed, she was so happy to find them, this made her hysterical.

The vampires just shrugged as they followed her. Harry was having difficulty with Ron so Alice came back to help him.

**. . .**

"Is that a light up ahead?" Cho asked.

"I hear voices as well." Nessie perked up and strained to hear.

She heard someone call out her name as well as Jake's and Cho's.

"Can it be?" Cho's voice trailed off.

"Hey guys!" Nessie yelled. "Were down here!"

Nessie and Cho jumped off Jake and ran towards the lights from Miranda and Harry's wands, Jake came a few minutes before they did.

"Uh does anyone have some spare clothes?" He asked sheepishly. "Being a wolf has its disadvantages."

"Here." Alice giggled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a spare set of shorts and a t-shirt. "I had a feeling that you might need these."

"Thanks Alice." Jake grinned. "You know for a vampire you come in pretty handy."

They all came out of the cave together, finally united, and headed back to Hogwarts, to home.

**. . .**

The story was recounted several times, to different people, each time more dangerous and heroic than it actually was. So facts became fiction, fiction became rumor and rumor became legend.

Some vampires had come to see for themselves that in fact a few vampires were getting along with wizards and witches. As a good will statement, the Headmistress gave Carlisle his job back and invited them all back to live in the castle, with a little help from Harry.

Esme accepted she would be going anywhere that Carlisle was. She started helping Professor Longbottom with the herbology classes. Once he got over his natural aversion to her, he found out that he enjoyed spending time with her and thought she was rather nice. But who couldn't resist the Cullen's natural charm once you get over the fact that they're vampires?

Jasper and Alice declined after Alice got one of her visions.

"I think we need to pay Peter and Charlotte a visit." She told them after they decided. "They might be turning over a new leaf."

"That's fantastic!" Bella beamed.

Rosalie and Emmett decided not to stay as well. They weren't quite finished with their trip around the world and thought they needed some time alone.

"Besides," Emmett chuckled. "who wants to go to a school with a bunch of wizards who know who we are? I like playing human!"

It was an easy decision for Bella and Edward. They would stay with Nessie, even though Carlisle and Esme would be watching her like a hawk and she would stay with Jacob and Cho during the breaks.

"Come on Edward." Jacob insisted. "She'll be fine with us. You and Bella go spend some quality time together!"

"Well, our honeymoon was cut a little short." Bella smiled at Edward.

"I can't believe it!" Edward faked outrage. "You're on his side again." He folded his arms and looked away from her.

"Come on Edward." Bella turned him around and batted her eyelashes. "It has been a long time." She took both his hands in hers and kissed them gently.

"You know I can't resist you when you're like this." He complained lightly.

"That's the idea." She winked at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Gross!" Nessie and Jake said at the same time as they shielded each other's eyes.

Cho got her job back as well. The students rejoiced at her return, apparently the interim Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't very good.

Jake resumed his old position helping Hagrid. His pack had a choice to make, rejoin Sam's pack or come to London. Most agreed that their place was back at La Push with Sam. Only one had objections to both choices.

Leah chewed Seth out for an hour on the phone and as soon as the plane landed she yelled at him some more. Then she met Miranda, she just bonded with her in no time.

"So you're the girl that caught my brother's eye." Leah smiled at Miranda as they started discussing wedding plans. The other boys just stared after them with their mouths hanging on the floor.

Embry and Quil came just for the wedding then were going to return to La Push. During their stay at Hogwarts though, they often joined Al, Hugo and James in pranks.

Teddy bonded with them as well. They helped with his 'time of the month'. They stayed with him in the Shrieking Shack. "Just like the old days." Harry said.

Now that the charade was over, Nessie could roam around the school freely without having to hide anything. She reunited with her old friends and got reacquainted with the new ones. Cathy thought it was cool that she was part vampire.

Nessie and Scorpius got reacquainted as well. Since he found her in the caves they had been inseparable.

"I'm so glad I don't have to hide anymore." She sighed in relief as she put her head on his shoulder at their favorite place.

"Me too." He leaned his face down so his cheek was resting on top of her head.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It was easy." He turned her to look at him and then started playing with the necklace that he had given her. "I saw you playing with it one day."

"When?" She blushed.

"Oh, at the Yule Ball." He grinned. "I don't think I could've hid that from your dad."

They both laughed as they watched the sunset behind the trees of the forbidden forest.

**. . .**

A month after school was out there was another wedding to attend. Seth and Mirada were scheduled to say 'I do' at two o'clock on the back lawns of Malfoy Manor.

"Are you sure Daddy wont mind?" Miranda asked Draco.

"Of course not!" Draco brushed her off. "I'm the Master of the manor now anyway and he can't say a word about it!"

"Thank you so much little brother!" She hugged him then released him so Seth could give him a bear hug. "Watch out darling! Don't break him!" She warned him.

It was a very simple wedding, Jake, Quil, Embry, Draco and Scorpius were the groomsmen and Cho, Claire, Leah, Draco's wife, and Nessie were the bridesmaids.

A few of the other Quileute tribe members came, Sue, Billy, Sam and his pack, Emily, and even Charlie came, who surprised everyone.

The Aurors also came. Some of the men were crying because Miranda was getting married. But she paid them no mind because she only had eyes for Seth.

Bella was so happy to see her father that they didn't actually come to the wedding. They just sat in one of the rooms in the manor and talked.

Nessie was so happy to be walking down the isle with Scorpius. She tried to ignore the wolf whistles from James, Hugo, and Al. She paused at the end of the isle and pulled out her wand. Scorpius just shook his head. "Wait for it."

Their chairs collapsed out from under them and sent them into the mud. Everyone was rolling with laughter as they took in the boy's dumfounded expressions.

"You're gonna get it Malfoy!" one of them yelled.

"I'll be waiting Potter!" Scorpius winked at his father.

Everyone danced the night away, as demanded by Miranda and Seth, there were no slow songs and no one complained.

Charlie and Bella finally came out of the manor to attend the rest of the reception and danced mostly with Edward.

It seemed like the first time in a long time that there were no walls. No one was divided by class, station, or breed. Everyone was just happy and free the way it should be.

**So I hope you enjoyed it! I learned a lot about reading and writing during this process! Number one of which is to update more often! And through this process I have met so many diverse people that I would have never met without this story and that they have the biggest patience jars that I have ever seen! Thank you so much for reading this and hope to see you again in the future!**

**~K.C**


End file.
